A New Beginning
by Smartypink291
Summary: Enter Maddie's little sister, Zack and Cody, and ...Sharpay and Ryan Evans? As her life rearranges, Maddie realizes that sometimes reality can better than fantasy. TV/Movie Crossovers. Succeeding chapters improve in quality from the first few.
1. Lobbying

**A New Beginning**

A Suite Life of Zack and Cody fan-fiction with some slight crossovers of other Disney channel shows as well as some other TV shows/movies.

(_A/N: This is my first fan-fic, so don't be too brutal if you decide to comment, but please leave some constructive criticism_)

* * *

**Quick Summary (very basic):** Maddie's little sister, Emily, comes to the Tipton halfway through the school year (think, Mid-January – about this time of year) due to the closing of the private school she attended in New York City. She will be staying with Maddie and finishing up the rest of year at the same public school Zack, Cody, London and Maddie go to. See how things change, people grow, friendships, and love and jealousy form between the characters._**Possible**__ pairings:_ Cody/Emily, Zack/Emily, Cody/Maddie, London/OC, any others by request.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Lobbying**

It was a cold weekend in January day in Boston, where a light snow was beginning to fall to the ground outside of the windows of the Tipton Hotel. Inside the heated lobby, Maddie Fitzpatrick was working behind the candy counter like she always does, having just finished organizing the candy, Cody walks out of the elevator towards her, holding a piece of paper.

"Hey Maddie," Cody said as he approached the candy counter, "Do you think you could help me with this math homework? I'm having some trouble." Cody knew that Maddie could help him, because she has helped him countless other times, and not just with homework, but with friends and everyday problems. Ever since they moved to the Tipton, Cody has had a crush on Maddie, but he always shrugged it off because of Zack's crush on her, and Maddie always turning him down. He didn't want to feel the rejection that Zack receives on a daily basis, so he decided just to be good friends with Maddie. "_I must tell her how I feel one of these days," _he thought,_ "who knows maybe she'll feel the same way…nah…of course not! She's three years older than me, she would never feel the way I do…but maybe there is a chance …"_

"Sure thing, Cody. Let me see what you have so far," answered Maddie, who as she was taking the paper from Cody, glanced up so that her eyes met his. They locked for a second or two and then she looked back down at Cody's homework. _"What just happened here,"_ Maddie though, _"I felt a deep connection with Cody…but I couldn't…or maybe…no, I can't love someone three years younger, it would be too weird…what if he likes me back? No, that's not right; Zack's the one with the crush on me… oh this is confusing."_

While Maddie was helping Cody, Zack walked over to them, "Hey there sweet thang!" he exclaimed as he rested is elbow on top of the counter and started to stare at Maddie.

"Hey Zack," Maddie responded with less enthusiasm, "Now Cody, all you have to do now is convert it to exponential form and then divide each side by what you see here to get X. It will be easier and quicker if you plug it into your calculator," she explained as Cody followed her steps.

"Thanks Maddie, I get it now," Cody said as he put his pencil down.

Just then, Maddie's cell phone rang, it was the chorus of the song of Hey there Delilah by the Plain White T's.

**(Cody's POV)**

She answered and her face immediately lit with excitement and her eyes danced with anticipation.

"…really? You're here already?!…" Maddie said excitedly into her cell phone, "Oh my god I can't believe we're going to see each other since--….I know I missed you too…see you in a few, love ya." And with that Maddie quickly flipped her phone closed and turned to us with a big smile on her face,

"I've got such great news!" she shouted.

"You're finally going to go out with me?" Zack said jokingly (although he really did want it to happen) with a smile on his face.

"No," Maddie said looking at Zack with a not-in-a-million-years look on her face then she said, "My sister will be arriving here at the Tipton in a few minutes! She's going to be staying here for the rest of the year!"

"I thought you didn't like your sister? When she left weren't you jumping around the lobby screaming that you finally had your room to yourself?" I asked curiously.

"Oh no that was my _older_ sister; I'm talking about my younger sister. My little sister and I were always really close and loved to hang out with each other. We could tell each other everything!" Maddie explained.

"How come she doesn't live here in Boston?" Zack and I both asked together

"Well, when I was in going into 9th grade and her going into 7th, our parents' friends who we all were close to were living in New York City near a really good private school and since they both were working there, the man was the principal and his wife was a guidance counselor, they had the opportunity to give their children a free tuition to the school," Maddie started, "Since they had no children of their own they asked if my sister would like to go. I couldn't have gone because the private school only went up to grade 9 and it would have been sort of pointless to go there for just one year. After a long discussion and hugging, packing, and crying, she decided to go and we all agreed. We both promised to email and IM each other everyday. When she graduated from 9th grade, my sister, Emily is her name, had a choice of coming back here to finish out high school or going to a private high school in New York city since our family friends had offered to pay. Since Emily loved the city so much she decided to stay, but just a few weeks ago, the school closed due to teacher strikes so she's coming back here to live and we both couldn't be more excited since we'll get to spend lots of time together before I leave for college next fall."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed and then turned to Zack, "And she's only a year older than us."

**(Zack's POV)**

"Yeah, and if she's anything like you Maddie, she'll have it goin' on," I said while moving my hands down shaping what a body looks like.

I saw Maddie smile and giggle at this comment that I made. Hmm…I wonder if Maddie would be jealous if I went out with her sister

Just then a tall, slim blonde girl stepped out of the revolving Tipton doors and looked around. She wore her hair in a ponytail with strands falling down framing her face. The color was similar to Maddie's but it had a few darker highlights (A/N: I know you can't have dark highlights per say, but just go with me on this). Wearing a skirt, capris leggings underneath, a sweater layered over a tank top, and pink converse shoes she caught a glimpse of where were standing and her mouth dropped open in delight,

"Maddie!" she shouted and as she started to run forward, Maddie ran out from behind the candy counter and ran to hug her little sister.

While still embracing each other in a hug, Maddie said happily, "Emily it's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Maddie! It's just not the same telling you stuff through the internet as it is when I can I see your expressions," Emily answered.

Finally getting out of the hug, "Emily I want to introduce you to some friends," Maddie said and led her over to me and Cody, "This is Zack and Cody; they live here in the hotel. They're only a year younger than you are."

"Hi!" Emily said as she stuck her hand out for me to shake it and then did the same with Cody and said, "I'm Emily. Hopefully we could become good friends."

"Maybe even more," I answered winking at her. Emily started to blush a little and smiled sweetly.

"Zack, do you have to hit on my sister the second she gets here?" Maddie said matter-of-factly (or in a way that says, 'you are so lame…').

"Hey, I'm just being a guy, that's what we do," I said emphasizing it with a macho-type voice.

**(No POV)**

"So Maddie, what do you do around here for fun?" Emily asked following Maddie as she walked back behind the candy counter. "Wow, you're short," she said jokingly noticing that she was now just a little bit taller than her older sister.

"Hey, it's nice to call people names, Em," Maddie joked, playfully hitting Emily's shoulder. "Well, to answer your question, I do have some fun around here, most having to do with something Zack and Cody did and I get involved in. When my shift is over, which is…" she looks at her phone for the time and says, "...In 20 minutes, I can show you around here and show some of the new things that have come to Boston since you left."

"Great! I can't wait!" Emily cried excitedly. "I just want to know where I can put my bags for now so I don't have to carry them everywhere."

"You can leave them in our room if you want," Cody offered, "We'll take you up to our suite." Zack nodded in agreement and motioned with Cody for Emily to follow them.

"Thanks Cody," Emily said picking up her bags she had dropped some ways away from the candy counter when she went to hug Maddie. She began to follow them, "I'll come back down soon so we can hang out before you show me around Mads." Maddie responded with a 'sounds great' and rang up the customer who had just bought a chocolate bar.

**(Emily's POV)**

Hmm…Zack and Cody are really nice…and they're really cute too. I think I'm going to become good friends with them.

* * *

_**[This chapter is not done yet; **_**_Emily's point of view will continue…I'll update again tomorrow_**

**_So what do you think of this story so far? Any suggestions that you have for me? _**

****


	2. Friendly Relations

** Chapter 2 - Friendly Relations  
**

**(No POV)**

The elevator door opened and Emily bent over to pick up her bags. As her hand was just about to touch the handle of the bag to her right, she accidentally touched Cody's hand who thought that he should help her out since Zack was doing the same thing with the bag on her left. Emily blushed slightly, pulling her hand away slowly and giving a small, embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," she said sweetly looking into Cody's eyes and stuttered a little, "I…I didn't mean to…I mean…you don't have to carry that for me, I got it." Emily didn't want to come across as helpless to the twins.

"No, it's no problem at all," Cody replied picking up her bag and hopping

"Yeah, we don't mind helping you, you're our new friend after all…who just so happens to be a girl," Zack said winking at her. Emily playfully pushed Zack's shoulder a little, causing him to stagger with her bag as he stepped out of the elevator. The twins led the way to their suite and opened the door.

"Here is our suite! Our room is over there," Zack said pointing to the door to their room, "We can just leave your bags by the couch until you need to get them again."

"Hey guys!" Carrie said walking over to her sons. "Who's your friend? And why does she have luggage?"

"Mom, this is Emily. She's Maddie's little sister who's going to be staying with her from now on." Cody explained, "We're just leaving her stuff here so she doesn't have to carry it everywhere."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Emily," Carrie replied shaking hands with Emily.

"Nice to meet you….Mrs…" Emily started. "Martin. Mrs. Martin, but you can just call me Carrie," Carrie explained

"Ok. Nice to meet you Carrie," Emily said as Zack and Cody put her stuff down. She walked over to one of her bags which was pink, unzipped it and started looking around for something.

After a minute or two, Emily pulled out what looked like a picture of some sort and zipped her bag up again.

"What's that?" Cody asked looking at what was in Emily's hand. Emily took a glance at the picture she was holding and then at Cody and smiled.

"Oh, this is just an autographed picture I got for Maddie. The people I was living with took me to the premiere of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix over the summer and I met a bunch of nice people and a few stars. One of them being Zac Efron and I got him to autograph one of his pictures. Since Maddie loves him I decided on giving this to her; she will flip!" Emily exclaimed excitedly, "Do you guys want to come with me while I give it her? I'm going to go back down to the lobby now." Emily motioned to the twins as she said this.

"Sure! Come on Zack," said Cody motioning for Zack to get off the couch.

"Hmm…I guess this could be a good idea since Maddie could realize she will have no chance with this Efron guy and then I can swoop in as a her shoulder to cry on," Zack said nodding his head and patting his shoulder pretending like her head was lying on it.

**(Cody's POV)**

I shook my head thinking to myself of how cocky my twin brother was being. Maddie would never give Zack the time of day. I don't think I can see them together; they work too well together as just good friends, nothing more.

"Alright Zack, whatever you say…" I replied sarcastically trying to humor him as the three of us walked out of the suite door and into the hallway.

When we all got out of the elevator and into the lobby, Emily stepped ahead and I saw her hide behind a plant near the Candy Counter. Zack and I joined her and hid as well.

"Why are we hiding?" Zack whispered a little loudly in a "this is weird kind of way," but I couldn't really blame him because I was wondering the same thing.

"Shhhh..." Emily turned to us smiling a little and whispered, "I want to surprise Maddie and jump up behind her. I need you two to distract her while I sneak behind the counter. Are you in?"

"Yeah!" we both whisper-screamed and came out from hiding to approach Maddie.

**(Emily's POV)**

I watched as Cody and Zack started to talking and noticed Maddie fake-smiling. Why would she fake-smile? She can't hide these things from me ––ooh now's my chance to go…

Moving quickly and quietly, I made my way behind my sister and crouched down. Feeling that the time was right, I jumped up, placed my hands on her shoulders and yelled, "Boo!"

There was a short delay and then Maddie jumped up suddenly and then turned around smiling, a real smile this time, while looking like she was stifling a laugh, "Oh my god Emily, you scared me!" she said sounding a little to sarcastic. My large smile went away as a realization hit me…

**(Maddie's POV) **

This is going to be so much fun, hanging out with my little sister. I can't believe I haven't seen her in so many months. While I'm waiting for her I might as well read one of the magazines that are here. As I turned the first page, I began to hear some rustling a few feet away from where I was and a voice which sounded a lot like Zack whisper very loudly,

"Why are we hiding?" and then another person, who sounded like a girl which I can only assume as Emily, shush him and then start to whisper too. I strained my ear a little to hear what they were saying. I couldn't get all of it but I heard my name mentioned and the words jump, behind, and sneak.

Hmm, I guess they want to surprise me? My thoughts were interrupted when Cody and Zack came up to…and I interrupted my own thoughts to why did I though Cody first and then Zack when everyone always says Zack and then Cody...oh I'll worry about that later but now here they come. I'll put on a smile and pretend like I don't know anything.

"Hey sweet thang, we were just coming down from our suite and thought that we could hang out with you," Zack said winking at me.

First of all, when have they ever asked to hang out with me? They usually just come over. I'll put on my best fake smile, hoping they won't figure out the difference.

"Since when do you guys ask to hang with me?" I said smirking a little but then took it away; I didn't want to let them know I knew of their little plan.

"Well, we are just trying something new. We love hanging out with you…" Cody began answering and I felt honored about that, but I then felt the presence of _someone_ behind me. I nodded my head in agreement to what Cody was saying and prepared myself to what was coming next.

"Boo!" I heard from the person behind me who had jumped with their hands my shoulders. Since I knew that was coming, I didn't respond right away, but seeing shocked expressions beginning to form on the twins faces, I quickly jumped up as if I was scared and turned around smiling while trying to hold back a laugh, "Oh my god Emily, you scared me!" I said trying to sound surprised but it ended up coming out very sarcastic sounding. Oh crap, my cover is blown. Emily's smile faded into a face, making me realize that she knew that I knew what she was doing.

I started to laugh giving her the "it's okay, I love you anyway" feeling and she started to laugh too. While still laughing, I pulled her into a big hug.

**(Emily's POV)**

Me and Maddie broke apart from out hug. "When did you figure it out?" I asked still laughing a little.

"Well, I heard Zack whisper pretty loudly," Maddie started and I glared at Zack, "and so then I heard bits and pieces of you explaining your plan so I put two and two together."

"oh so that's why you had a fake smile plastered on your face the entire time you were talking to Zack and Cody. I had a feeling you knew something" I answered and then brought the autographed picture up to give Maddie, "I got this for you big sis when I went to the 5th Harry Potter movie premiere. I know how much you love Zac Efron—"

"ahhh!" squealed Maddie as she held the picture and glomped me into a big hug. "Thank you so much Em! This is amazing! I also have something for you, but you'll have to wait since it's back at the house." I'm even more exited now then when I first arrived. This is going to be the best year ever now that I get to spend with my big sister!

* * *

**_What's the present that Maddie got for Emily? What's going to happen next in the story?_**

**_Stay tuned to find out! And feel free to give some suggestions on what you want to happen._**

**_I'll try and write the next chapter soon. _**


	3. Creating Envy

**Chapter 3 Creating Envy**

**(Emily's POV)**

When Maddie's work shift was over, we began our walk to the house. So much had changed since I had last been here in Boston. There was a new bagel shop with a help wanted sign in the window, and some neat teen hang out places. There was some repair work being done on one of the historic buildings to keep it standing. I wonder what kind of places Zack and Cody hang out at? The next time I see them I'll have to make a point of asking them. Thinking of the twins, that brings me to another point. Cody. I can't believe how sweet he is and how I just feel like a can open up to him and share my innermost secrets. It usually takes awhile for me to feel that way, since I can only really open up to Maddie. I can't stop thinking about him. Is it too early to date him? Share a kiss with him?

"Hey Maddie?" I asked hoping she can give some insight on Cody. (A/N: I know it seems like I'm making Cody loved by all, but don't worry, Zack will be sharing the limelight too)

"Hmm," Maddie answered smiling and looking at me.

"What do you think of Cody?" I paused and watch her facial expression change to a slight look of confusion and then a little…nervous? "I mean…both Zack and Cody seem fun to hang out with….I just..." I looked down for a second, "…I think Cody is really cute and nice and sweet and–"

"Oooh I think someone has a crush already" Maddie said smirking at me.

"No! …well, maybe…yes!" I slowly said.

**(Maddie's POV)**

I looked at my little sister apprehensively. She was a little embarrassed having just revealed her crush to me, and I know my sister well enough that she doesn't just develop crushes willy-nilly so this must be serious. I can't but think of how I felt when she first asked me that question. It's like I suddenly felt envious of my sister because she liked him. Why is this happening? No, this is not happening. I am happy for Emily and do not feel anything except friendship for either one of the twins.

"Hello! Maddie!?" Emily laughed, breaking me out of my thoughts while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wha– huh?" I spit out not knowing what was going on for a second or two.

"I was just asking you if it is too soon to kiss and go out with him, but you had this sort of odd look on your face like you always have when you're thinking and you didn't hear a word I said" Emily stated while mocking my 'thinking face.'

"I'm sorry Em," I apologized, "I was so zoned out in my own thoughts about–" I paused, taking a look at the curious face on Emily. Quickly thinking of how to finish my sentence, "–about what school work I have to do later when we go to school on Monday."

I'm trying to hide my apparent nervousness of the lie I just told Em. I don't think I've ever lied to my sister, and nor have I been lied to by her. "About your question though, I say go for it, Em. You never know what will happen, maybe Cody likes you too...is there a possibility that you like Zack though, then he will stop trying to hit on me." I laughed as I said that last part. Zack's crush on me is annoying at times, but it's all in good fun.

"Thanks Mads. I think I'll do that and see what happens." Emily answered happily smiling the rest of the way to our house.

**(No POV)**

Maddie and Emily continued catching up as they reached their apartment overlooking the baseball stadium where Maddie gets free peanuts. They walked into the bedroom and Maddie pulled down both of the beds from the wall. Emily smiled as she stared to reminisce about all of the good times that she spent in here before she left, wishing that she could sleep in this room instead of their older sister that really neither of them liked very much as Maddie would always vent to Emily about how she hated sharing her room with their older sister. Remembering this Emily said to Maddie,

"Remember when Melissa (A/N: I don't know what Maddie's older sister's name was in the episode where London had to move in with Maddie, so I took a random name) moved out and you called me up as soon as she got in the cab and practically made my ears bleed from your excited shouting in the phone about how happy you were?"

Maddie opened her mouth wide laughing, "Oh yeah! When I went to work at the Tipton that day, I was dancing around the lobby yelling that she moved out to everyone."

"It just kills me that she's gone," Maddie added very sarcastically.

Emily laughed along while she was unpacking her stuff when she remembered the gift that Maddie had for her. "I was just wondering," Emily started, "when can I see the gift that you have for me?" Emily finished rocking a little back and forth, smiling innocently.

"You're going to love it!" Maddie exclaimed as she crossed the room and rummaged though a box on the floor and pulled out two tickets to see the Boston production of Wicked.

"I've been saving half of my Tipton paycheck for a year in order to get these and still that wasn't enough so London, you know London Tipton who I have told you about and how we are really weird best friends, owed me a favor for basically everything I've ever helped her with...which is practically everything...so she paid the difference which didn't even make a dent in her fortune...it's like pocket change to her. But I am so grateful because now I can take my favorite little sister to see it with me."

Emily was overjoyed. She has wanted to see a professional production of Wicked. "I'm you're only little sister," she giggled out, "This present surpasses mine by a long shot! I've been wanting to see Wicked! Oh! That reminds me! It doesn't really have anythign to with Wicked, but has to do with theatre and–"

"Em, you're babbling," Maddie interrupted while laughing to prevent Emily from going on without getting to her point.

"Oh, right, hehe. Anyway as I had started to say, last year, my school had a variety show for the entire drama club, which I was a part of because I acquired you're singing talent...thank you, and it was a competition between some other drama clubs across the country. One was even from _Albuquerque__, __New Mexico_ can you believe that? They were really good and I actually have a pretty interesting story that you'd like about that..."

"That's cool, so what happened, Em?" Maddie asked getting into a more comfortable position on her bed.

Emily hopped off of her bed that she was sitting on and jumped onto Maddie's tucking her legs under her and smiling as she began her story.

"Well, first I'll start off my story from a few minutes before the other schools arrived. I was really missing you because this would be first drama event that you wouldn't be able to see me perform, Anyway..." Maddie smiled, flattered that her sister was thinking of her, and listened intently as she began her story:

_**(Flashback)** _

It was the month of March during Freshman year, everyone was just starting to get back into the swing of things after midterms in January and President's week break in February. Emily was sitting with her friends, Matt and Sarah, in the auditorium talking about their performance pieces and how they are going to wipe the other schools off the stage. They had just finished practicing for the competition was in a few hours and their drama teacher told them to take a break in order to rest their singing voices, plus everyone wanted to meet the people coming from the other schools since they would be arriving soon.

"So Matt, Sarah, I know this is going to sound soo modest, but how great are each of us going to be tonight? Just now we were so awesome!" Emily exclaimed excitedly while laughing in order to make sure they knew she wasn't really being egotistical. "I can't wait to get up in front of the audience, it feels so exhilarating and amazing when I'm singing in front of people. I just wish my sister, Maddie was here. I miss her so much."

"Way to be modest, Em," Sarah responds sarcastically. Emily playfully pushed shoulder, mocking shock.

"Well, we are pretty awesome," Matt added smugly and the threesome laughed. Matt was the token light-hearted guy of the group. Where ever they were he was always able to make them laugh.

No sooner had Matt said this, the drama teacher, Mrs. Carlton, started to announce the arrival of the first school that arrived who were shortly followed by the other two schools. Emily, Sarah, and Matt glanced over to the doorway where they could see the people walk in. The first drama club they saw walk in was from East High in Albuquerque. They were followed by a high school from Pennsylvania and one from Florida.

If Emily's jaw wasn't attached it would've fell to the floor because what, or in this case who, she saw in the doorway.

_"Is that Maddie? Why is my sister here...walking in here with a school that's nowhere near Boston?" _Emily thought."Hey guys," she said turning to face her friends, "Let's go greet the people who have just walked in." Emily was curious to ask this Maddie-look-a-like who she was but didn't want to tell her friends yet until she knew for sure.

The three friends got up and walked over to the people from East High who were told by Mrs. Carlton to sit on the edge of the stage. They're were five students sitting there, most likely the best of their drama club. Two of them had blond hair and looked related to each other, a boy and girl. The other boy had bright blue eyes who was holding hands with a brown-haired girl on his left and then next the girl was a short girl with a black hat. Emily was walking over to them with her friends,

"Hi! I'm Emily Fitzpatrick. These are my friends Matt and Sarah. We're in the drama club here and we are so psyched for this variety show and we wanted to meet you and wish you good luck!" Emily said excitedly, "Our drama teacher told us a scout from _Broadway_ was coming to look at the Juniors since they will be seniors next year and there may a chance for a scholarship. What grade are you guys in?" (A/N: Remember this flashback takes place during Emily's freshman year of high school so it's a a little over a year before she came to Boston)

The East High gang looked at the younger girl simultaneously and thought that she would be a cool person to hang out with while they were here. Being the friendly, outgoing guy he his, the guy with brown hair and blue eyes spoke up first.

"Hi, I'm Troy," the blue-eyed guy said smiling while sticking out his hand to shake Emily's, "All of us," pointing at the other four and himself, "We are juniors in high school. We actually just finished our winter drama production, Twinkletowne."

"It was really cool. Actually, it was the first production I was in and the two of us snagged the leads. I'm Gabriella by the way," The brown-haired girl to Troy's left added confidently.

Emily, noticing the blond girl rolling her eyes, asked smiling, "Were you auditioning for the leads too?"

"Yes. My brother and I had starred as the leads in all of the school productions, but this year the Drama club was invaded by outsiders," The blonde girl answered and ended up giggling a little at the end.

Matt and Sarah had engaged in conversation with Troy, Gabriella, and the shorter girl who they found out was called Kelsi, so Emily was alone talking with the twins.

"You'll probably get the leads next time," Emily said sportingly, "anyway, what are your names?"

"Sharpay Evans. Nice to meet you. This is my brother Ryan." She said shaking Emily's hand. And then Ryan doing the same.

"Shar, I can introduce myself," Ryan said light-heartedly, "After all, I am older than you," Ryan added with a smirk.

"Only by 10 minutes," Sharpay huffed by then gave a little smile to show she wasn't really sad about it.

"Oh that's cool. You two are twins. I always thought it would be fun to have a twin," Emily added happily and paused for a second, "I have an older sister though...actually two but I'm not that fond of my oldest sister...my other sister, Maddie, she's the middle child between our oldest sister, Melissa, and me. We also have a younger booger of a brother Liam, but he doesn't really count." Emily finished off her ..rambling about her family with giggling a little.

Sharpay and Ryan laughed along with Emily as they continued to listen.

"Speaking of Maddie, you and her look very much alike. Sharpay, you and my sister could be twins...if you weren't a twin already," Emily said smiling again, happy that she finally released the fact that Maddie looks like Sharpay.

"Really?" Sharpay asked curiously and then Emily nodded her head.

"Yeah! and she loves to sing and dance too! Do you want to see a picture? I have one on my phone," Emily exclaimed excitedly as she flipped open her phone to find a picture. She handed her phone over to the twins and they each wore similar shocked expressions.

"Oh-" Sharpay started

"My-" Ryan added right after

"god!" They exclaimed together. "She looks exactly like me!" Sharpay exclaimed and let out a short high-pitched excited squeal causing Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi to look over at the drama queen.

"What happened?" Troy asked

"I just showed her a picture of my sister and they look so alike, it's scary," Emily stated dramatically.

"That's crazy, are you serious? Let me see the picture," Troy asked as he leaned over Sharpay's shoulder to look at the phone and his mouth popped open in shock. Gabriella had leaned over as well and was equally shocked but shaking her head because she did not believe it.

"This is highly improbable," Gabriella stated after they all had gazed at the picture, "There is no way that this can be possible unless...Emily's parents and Sharpay and Ryan's parents were closely related and held the same genes...but how true can that be...I mean we live in Albuquerque and Emily, you and your sister live here."

"Actually, my sister and my parents are in Boston. I'm living with family friends here." Emily added.

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other skeptically and practically read eachothers' thoughts. They looked at eachother for few seconds communicating with each other that they couldn't do with anyone else. They figured out they can read the other's thoughts when they were around 4 years old and have freaked many a person out with their silent conversations over the years.

"Did you say Boston? As in Boston, Massachusetts?" Ryan inquired

"Yeah...why?" Emily asked Ryan in response.

"Well, Shar and I have relatives there..." He trailed off as Mrs. Carlton began the introduction to drama competition.

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Emily finished telling Maddie what happened after everyone had performed in the competition and how Sharpay, Maddie's look-a-like, and Ryan had impressed the scout that came the most of everyone that performed. Emily told her that they all exchanged phone numbers and instant messengers to keep in touch.

**(Maddie's POV)**

I looked at my little sister in shock. Was there really a girl who looked exactly like me? and was my age?

"Wow...that's...you had some interesting year, huh Em?" was all I could say at first. "Did the girl, Sharpay, really look exactly like me?"

"Mads," Em started smiling with a knowing look, "You and her were practically identical! I mean, if you wanted to I bet you could switch places and no one would be the wiser!" Emily finished enthousiastically. We were laughing so hard all you could see were our mouths open going up and down but no sound coming out. Finally we were able to breath with a sharp inhale and the fact that we did it at the same time just made us laugh some more.

Spending time with Emily has already been just as much fun as it used to...we were always able to start laughing uncontrollably after saying just one thing in a conversation.

After catching our breath, I asked Em, "Do you have a picture of the people from the other schools?"

"No, but I'm sure they have pictures on their school website...I'm sure we can find them...I mean they're the drama club so there's bound to be some pictures." Emily answered excitedly.

"We'll look it up in the morning," I said yawning, "Let's just go to sleep now."

"That sounds...really really really ...grea--" Emily began while yawning as well and then drowning out the last syllables with a large yawn. We each settled into our perspective beds. I turned on some sleeping music from my alarm clock, shut off the lights and went to sleep ready to dream into whatever tomorrow brings.

_**A/N: So, what do you all think? Is it good so far? **_

_**Please give me some suggestions if you have any because I would love for your input on what you want to happen next in the story. I already have a bit of story-line planned but it's not set in stone so I am very open to all of your ideas. **_

_**Here are some questions that you can answer for me if you want:**_

_**How should Emily and Cody begin? What should Emily and Zack be doing when they realize that they are meant to be together? Should I make Sharpay and Ryan related to Maddie and Emily or should I just make it a coincidence?**_

_**Any other plot ideas are welcome.**_

_**Peace Out!**_

_**Smartypink291**_


	4. AN! Important Please Read

_**Important Announcement For A New Beginning  
**_

Since it is summer now **(**and has been for the past few weeks :)**)** I will try to update this story more often.

I added more to chapter 3 - Creating Envy so if you haven't already you should reread that.

I appreciate the reviews that I have gotten, even if it is only 2, thank you very much. It makes me really happy to know people are reading my story...I'm trying to make this interesting. It's my first fanfic.

For those of you reading this right now, I ask if you would please leave some suggestions and ideas for the upcoming plot in the story. I have the basic plot planned out, but I want some input from all of you for some of the details like when and how the couples will get together and other stuff like that.

Please continue reading. I will upload the next chapter in a few days.

Rate/Review/Give suggestions/ideas

Tootles

Smartypink291


	5. Crushing with Bombshell snogs part 1

(A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I was having a bit of trouble getting words down for my ideas for the story. I'm not done with this chapter yet, but so those of you who are reading this don't have to wait too long, I decided to give you the first part of chapter 4 to tie you over before I finish it. Enjoy)

**Chapter 4 - Crushing with bombshell snogs (part 1)**

**(No POV)**

The Martin twins woke up relatively early the next morning for a Sunday which was surprising since they usually slept until 10 on weekends. They were eating breakfast; pancakes that their mother miraculously did not mess up while cooking, since they would be going to the park where they could ice skate on the pond and go sledding down the hills later in the day.

"So Cody, you ready to go?" Zack asked his twin brother after he finished his last pancake.

Wiping his mouth with his napkin, Cody replied, "Yeah, let's go." He paused for a second as he stood up next to the chair he was just sitting in and said to Zack, "Maybe we should invite Maddie and Emily to come with us. We've never skated with Maddie before so I bet that will fun and we could get to know Emily better while we're there."

"Brilliant!" Zack exclaimed rushing to Cody and putting his hands on each side of his face and kissing his forehead. (A/N: Like what Zack did in the Graduation episode when Cody gave him his idea to steal the gown and fake a diploma). "Ice skating is the perfect romantic spot! No wonder they call you the smart one," Zack added nonchalantly.

**(Cody's POV)**

I rolled my eyes. Zack is so over his head. But I guess that's exactly how I am too, but I don't express my feelings out in the open. I should tell Maddie how I feel sooner or later…..I pick later. Her sister is smart, fun, and cute too. When Zack is hitting on Maddie at the park, I'll be alone with Emily, so I'll try and get to know her then.

The two of us sauntered out of the room and into the elevator and got down to the lobby just as Maddie and Emily arrived at the Tipton for Maddie's work shift. Zack and I hurried over to them.

"Hey Maddie, hey Emily, what's up?" I greeted them smiling.

"Well, like always, I have to work at the candy counter today so I'll talk to you later," Maddie answered and started to walk away but Emily stopped her.

"Wait, Maddie!" Emily said as she placed a hand on her sister's arm to keep her from going any further, "What am I going to do today since you're working? As much as I love being able to hang out with you, Mads, I really don't feel like sitting around the Tipton Hotel the whole day."

"I understand, Em," Maddie told her, "You could hang with Cody and Zack until I take a break…I'm sure that's fine with you guys right?" Maddie finished and was about to start walking towards the candy counter again.

"Hold up, Maddie. Can't you ask Moseby to let you have the day off? We wanted you to come ice-skating and sledding with us at the park." Zack added, giving her wide eyes and a puppy-dog pout and was soon joined by Emily and I. After a few seconds Maddie gave finally gave in to our, I must say, adorable faces.

"Alright, alright, you win!" Maddie exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, "here comes Moseby now."

**(No POV)**

"Ah, Madeline. I believe you have a candy counter to run at this time." Mr. Moseby said to Maddie in his typical manner. Behind him, Emily and the twins were crossing their fingers and biting their bottom lips hoping that Moseby would give her the day off.

Maddie started to shuffle a little nervously since she knew how harsh Moseby could be and has been in the past. "Um, I was kind of hoping to have today off to hang with my sister. Please?" she asked sweetly.

Moseby looked apprehensively at the girl in front of him and then to the three standing behind him giving him sad, pouty faces.

He sighed. "Alright, fine!" Moseby finally announced, "You may go…but remember–" He was interrupted and ended with a "how-come-I-never-get-to-finish-a-sentence" look.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby! Bye!" Maddie, Emily and the twins all said spontaneously as they rushed out through the revolving doors of the hotel and into the street.

When they all arrived at the park, there were many people skating and kids playing in the snow so they had to be careful not to bump into anyone. Maddie and Emily were walking in front of Zack and Cody. The sisters were both wearing their blonde hair down and if you didn't know any better you would say they were twins if you weren't paying close attention to fact that Maddie had a slightly more mature looking body and Emily was just a little bit taller.

"So, are you girls ready for the most fun day of your lives?" Zack asked confidently as he and Cody snuck in between Maddie and Emily, putting their arms around them. They all were smiling and laughing as they made there way over to one of the benches by the now ice-covered pond in order to put on their skates.

The four of them were all laughing and having a good time skating on the ice for the next few hours and only once did they all fall on their butts. Cody had managed to hold hands with Emily and they were both skating around as Maddie skated ahead and laughed at how Zack was trying to show off…so much in fact that he skated around the entire pond, and came up slowly behind his brother trying to flirt with Emily in order to scare them. He skated up to them and practically jumped on top of their shoulders causing the three of them to slide forward and into Maddie, who then lost her footing and fell forward onto the ice bringing the other three down with her.

_**A/N: I promise tomorrow I'll have this chapter finished. Just hang in there. The drama is going to begin in the next part of this chapter so hopefully you'll all enjoy it. **_

_**Comments/suggestions are very much appreciated.**_

_**Stay tuned**_

_**Smartypink91**_


	6. Crushing with Bombshell snogs part 2

A/N: Here is the second part of chapter 4. Please enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 4 Crushing with bombshell snogs (part 2)  
**

(A/N: I'm going to back track a little bit to show Maddie's point of view from a little bit before their fall on the ice.)

**(Maddie's POV)**

We were all skating around the pond for a few hours making sure to keep moving so as not to get too cold in the Boston air. Emily was skating a few steps behind me with Cody while Zack was skating circles in front of me, very amusing actually.

Every so often I find myself glancing behind me just to see what Cody and Emily were doing. Their hands are intertwined, swinging back and forth between their bodies as they glide along on the ice. They look so happy together; all smiling with the occasional flirt as they talk. I have this feeling inside me that just wants to tell my sister that I should be Cody and–– Wait! What?! No! I don't think of Cody in that way, do I? I sighed. No, of course not, he's just a friend, and I can tell Emily likes him so it was be rude to interfere even if I did feel anything…which I don't.

**(A/N again: Just to make something a little clearer right now about the couples/crushes/etc: Zack likes Maddie who likes Cody (but won't admit it), who is with Emily (because he likes her and also to indirectly make Maddie jealous, not that he would admit that though), who does like Cody, but soon realizes that she really likes Zack, who is totally oblivious because he is pining after Maddie who only thinks of him as a friend. phew There will be a little twist(s) coming up, things may (or may not) change. Hehe D)**

I turned my head back to glance at them and then quickly turned it back. Zack is starting to skate around the pond fairly quickly, dodging around the other skaters. What's he up to this time?

Suddenly I feel like people are inching closer to me. I turn my head slowly around, "Ahh!" I shriek a little as Emily and Cody with Zack behind them with his hands on each of their shoulders crash into me.

Oh great. Now I'm going to be even colder from falling on the ice. It is pretty funny since all of us fell though; I just wish I wasn't the one at the bottom of this heap.

Turning myself around so that I'm not face down on the ice, "I see you too were blinded by affection," I said laughing as I gently pushed the two lovebirds and Zack off of me.

**(No POV)**

Emily and Cody looked at Maddie and then at each other and blushed, embarrassed that their crush was revealed to the other.

After slipping and sliding, they all finally managed to get up onto their feet as they giggled and held on to each other so they would not fall again.

"Hey guys," Emily started while trying to suppress her giggles, "I'm kind of hungry, you think we could go get a pretzel or something from one of the vendors?"

"That's a good idea, Em, I'm hungry as well," Maddie added and then began to skate off of the pond with her sister. They found a bench nearby and started to take off their skates and put on their regular shoes. For Emily, she had her light blue converse shoes which she convinced her mom she could wear in the winter after a little arguing before she and Maddie left the house. Maddie was wearing her comfy, knock-off, better-than-the-original, uggs, which still caused a little bit of arguing with her mom, but after realizing that they would not be convinced to change, their mother let them on their way.

Zack and Cody had since joined them and had completed changing into their sneakers when Cody pulled Zack over to side,

"Hey Zack, I need your advice on something," Cody explained as soon he and Zack were alone.

"You need my advice? Me? You're the smart one, why would--," Zack began than made his mouth into an 'o' as he realized, "It's about Emily isn't it?" Cody nodded.

"Well have no fear, my brother; what ever it is you need, Mr. Zack, love guru, can help you with it." Zack added confidently, and a little egotistically, but just a little.

Rolling his eyes, Cody answered, "Ok…well, I really like Emily, but how do I tell if she likes me or not because I don't want to go after her and be rejected because I can't bounce back like you can with Maddie. Remember Urma, I was a wreck when she broke up with me, even though you kept on convincing me she had moustache, I took me a while and I just don't want to–"

Zack interrupted what would become a long and tiring rant, "Woah! Hold up there. First of all, Urma was disgusting and I'm glad you got over her. And second, you worry too much little bro," Zack patted Cody on the back, "You got to chill out and just go with the flow." Zack finished with moving his hands up and down in a wave motion.

"_Maybe I do worry too much about the consequences._"Cody thought. "_I'm a kid; I shouldn't have to do that. I guess since Zack has always been more laid back, I've had to do the things he neglected, but not anymore! I am a new person starting now and will not bow down to anyone's demands!_"

"Hey Cody, give me some money for a pretzel," Zack asked demandingly as they approached the line.

"Sure, here you go," Cody said nonchalantly, "_Darn it!_" he said to himself.

Emily and Maddie had just asked the pretzel vendor for two pretzels and he was putting them in the wax paper. They each paid for their pretzel and walked off the side to eat, waiting for Zack and Cody, who had just finished paying and walked over to join them. They had finished their pretzels fairly quickly and had decided to just walk around and throw the occasional snowball at one another until it turned into a full blown snow-fight.

It was boys against girls and each side was not giving up any time soon. Maddie threw one and the twins ducked at the precise moment it flew over their heads and quickly got up to throw their own. Unaware at where the other was going to throw the snowball, both Zack and Cody ended up throwing the snowballs at Emily who was in the process of making a snowball of her own.

Rolling the last bit of snow in her snowball, Emily stood up with snowball ready at hand just as the two snowballs came flying at her. She quickly crossed her arms over her face as the snow exploded in a heap of wetness and seeped through the hole between her arms. Thinking of a clever idea, she hid her smirk with her arms still over her face and slowly let them down as her face changed to hurt. "_This will be fun_" Emily thought.

The three faces staring back at her with smiling faces suddenly changed to worry and seriously thought that she was upset over the snowball. Emily, feeling that it would be more believable if she knelt on the ground, collapsed in a heap. Rushing over, they all gathered around to consol her.

"Em…Emmy…" Maddie said sweetly as she began to rub her sister's back on the right side of her.

"Emily we didn't mean to hurt you with the snowball," Cody started as he knelt down beside Emily on her left, "You know we would never do anything to hurt you," he added softly, hoping that she was okay.

"Yeah, Emily, we're really sorry," Zack added kneeling in front. Emily heard all of this and it made her smile on the inside to have people who cared so much about her. She decided that she would end this little charade with a bang and leave them all speechless.

She uncovered her eyes that had been shielded by her hands and looked up. Turning to Cody she gave a small smile to try and hide the smirk etched on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Maddie, who took her hand slowly away from her back. "_What she doing? She's up to something, I know it…_" Maddie thought.

Emily reached her hands on either side of Cody's face and gave him a quick, but sweet kiss on the lips. The surprised look still on Cody's face as she pulled away, both of them blushing. Emily smiled and then happily got up and skipped away dancing in the new snow that was just starting to fall from the sky.

Cody, Maddie and Zack were still in shock with eyes wide open. Cody, breaking their stares, decided to get up and think things through for he had wanted to be the one to kiss Emily, not the other way around. But, there was nothing that could take the smile off of his face as he sat down on the bench nearby contemplating what he should do to prove to Emily that he _loves her_. At this time, Maddie had gone up to her sister and started talking leaving Zack by himself.

Zack finally turned around and walked over to a few feet in front of the girls and exclaimed, "Ok, what just happened here?" ending with a confusing look with his arms in a 'w'. Emily and Maddie looked at him with if-you-have-ask– faces and continued talking not realizing that Cody was behind them starting to walk over. (A/N: just because I don't feel like explaining this in the story: Emily and Maddie are not standing opposite each other (Emily on Cody's right, Maddie on the left), they are basically in line but are turned a little bit sideways so they're looking at each other, but both of their backs are facing towards Cody)

"–And Maddie, I think I really like him and I just couldn't help myself from kissing him it was perfect…" Emily kept on rambling on and on with a big grin on her face.

Maddie smiled warmly back and began thinking, "_I'm so happy for Emmy, this is so exciting, but I can't help but still feel a bit envious. Is it because I want someone to kiss and love and make me happy too? She must have had a lot of confidence to go up and kiss Cody, I wonder what his lips feel like…wait, no Maddie. Stop. He and Emily like each other, I can't be with him, and I don't want to be--"_

Maddie's thoughts were interrupted when she was swiftly turned around and a pair of lips crashed gently onto hers in a loving kiss.

Cody was thinking about what he should do to show Emily that he reciprocated her feelings as he sat down on the bench. "_It has to be bold, and powerful, but sweet as well,_" Cody thought, "_I want to show that I care about her and that she doesn't always have to make the first move. I'm going to walk right up behind turn her around and plant a big on her. She'll love it…I hope_" As Cody finished his last thought, he got up from the bench started to walk over toward where Emily and Maddie and now Zack were standing.

"_Alright, this is it,_" Cody said to himself as he approached the girl on the left, whom he thought was Emily as he wasn't paying too much attention to their characteristic detail, "_It's now or…now!_" Cody's insides screamed as he turned "Emily" around and planted a kiss on her lips before she got a chance to understand what was going on. He slowly pulled away, a beaming smile starting to form on his face when he got a look at who he just kissed.

His eyes widened in surprise, practically popping out of his head, and his mouth formed into in 'o' as he said slowly, a bit embarrassingly, and guiltily,

"oooh….you-you're not…Emily…"

_**  
dun dun dun... and the drama starts now..**_

_**So what did you think of this chapter? Is it good? Please review and give me you're feedback, comments, and if you want to suggest something for future chapters, please feel free, I take into account all suggestions.**_

_**A little preview of what is to come: **_

_**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**_

_**Emily's first day at the Maddie, Zack, and Cody's high school**_

_**Truths will be revealed**_

_**leave a comment/review/suggestion/idea **_

_**Smartypink291**_


	7. Revealing Truths

Shout out! I want to say Thank You to all of you who are reading and reviewing my story! It really means a lot to me that you enjoy it. Your comments are very much appreciated, so please keep them coming.

Here's the next part in A New Beginning, read on and enjoy, while thinking of the little twists embedded within...what do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen to our four main characters? It's a pretty long chapter, giving A LOT of information to pave the way for future events. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Revealing Truths**

**(No POV)**

_Previously_

_His eyes widened in surprise, practically popping out of his head, and his mouth formed into in 'o' as he said slowly, a bit embarrassingly, and guiltily,_

"_Oooh…you-you're not…Emily…"_

The four teens looked at each other in shock not knowing what to make of the situation at hand. Zack was looking at Cody with a bit of anger in his eyes, for he was mad that his brother had just kissed his dream girl whereas Emily had a look of hurt but also a little flattery since she could see that Cody had wanted to kiss her, but made a mistake…right?

Maddie's brown eyes were as wide as they possibly could be as her brain was having a hard time making sense of what had happened. All of her feelings were confused as it felt as if she was working in overtime just to try and figure everything out from just one kiss.

Zack, breaking the silence, rushed over to Cody and smacked him upside the head, "Why'd you do that?" he asked with a hint of anger and a little jealousy, "Don't try to steal Maddie from me!"

"What? … Huh? I'm not," Cody started, rubbing the back of his head where Zack hit him, at a loss for words. _"Oh no! I…just…kissed…Maddie. It was supposed to be Emily! Why do they have to look similar from the back? How am I going to face Maddie now? We were such good friends and now I bet I ruined it…although I do think it was a really good kiss… I felt sparks or something…almost like we connected…No Cody! Maddie probably didn't feel anything and probably thinks you're an idiot, but on the other hand, maybe she did like it…oh this is confusing." _ (A/N: seem familiar?)

As Cody was thinking this Maddie was having some internal battles with herself as well. She had a blank stare across her face like she always has when she's thinking and didn't come back until Emily waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Maddie…Ma-a—diee-e," Emily asked giggling as she elongated her sister's name, waving a hand in front of Maddie's face.

Blinking a few times, Maddie made eye contact and asked quickly, "Yes, Em?"

"Um…you didn't actually feel…anything from that…did you? ...Mads?" Emily asked hoping albeit nervously, that nothing will come of this. What none of them knew, however, is that something like this can not just be overlooked forever. It may seem like it's not bothering them, but slowly each day, it will get harder to bare and truths will be revealed.

Maddie, looking apprehensively at the three standing around her, answered, "W-well, it happened so fast," she hesitated for a second, "I wasn't really able to get into it that much…so not really, I guess."

"_Liar!"_ Maddie's insides screamed at her, _"You know you felt something and you know it! Stop lying to yourself, and stop lying to your sister! You never lie to your little sister, what's so different now?!"_

_"I don't know!"_ Maddie answered her own thoughts, _"Everything has been happening so fast since Emily got here; as soon as she started liking Cody I just…ugh! Why did he have to kiss me? I can't get the feel of his lips against mine out of my head! No! I can't like Cody, I don't...Oh there you go, Mads, lying again, why can't you just admit it! It's not that hard…I just have to say, I like––But he's three years younger and his brother has the biggest on me!_..._That shouldn't make a difference, stop making excuses…and stop having conversations with yourself…it's weird…get back to reality; you've probably been staring into space for good while now."_

In actuality, Maddie was only staring into space for about a minute, which was basically unnoticed by the other three since Cody had been apologizing to Emily, taking about thirty seconds, and then the other half of the minute was spent trying to calm Zack down, for he was still in a bit of a jealous rage from this whole situation.

The convincing did not bode too well for Zack still had a little more resentment of his brother left in him. His hands were in fists at his sides, not clenched, but held his hands there, fingernails just touching his palms hard enough to feel a slight uncomfortable pinch.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down further and moved closer to Maddie by pushing Cody out of the way,

"We all know that both of us will end up together, right, sweet thang?" Zack said lightheartedly, placing his arm around Maddie who was pushing it off unsuccessfully only to have him put it back on her shoulders again.

Maddie gave Zack a we've-been-through-this-so-many-times look. "Not even in your dreams, Zack," Maddie said shaking her head and giving a small laugh.

"Why don't we all just head back to the Tipton, I think we've had enough fun for one day," Maddie suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea," Cody agreed. "No hard feelings right?" He added, now facing Maddie. _"No hard feelings? What kind of question is that? I didn't hurt her in anyway; I just kissed her…by accident… but maybe this was meant to happen?…No, how real could that be, this isn't the movies…sigh"_

"I guess we're good…we can just forget it ever happened," Maddie answered with a small smile. _"What am I saying? How can I forget this ever happened?! It was so warm and nice…not as passionate and heated as when I made out with Trevor…but this was different…it felt very loving…but I know it wasn't really meant for me so I have to put on a smile and go along with it, it's for the best."_

The two of them opened their arms for a hug, but as soon as they got close enough, it got a bit awkward. Both feeling their faces heat up, they quickly stuck their right arms out and shook the other's hand with a sort of half-hearted, half of a smile, trying their best to show nothing will be different between them when they get back to the hotel. Everything is not what it seems. (A/N: last sentence is sung hehe …that sentence is sort of random but the WoWP theme song popped into my head).

--

"So London really paid people to be her friends on her first day of a public high school?" Emily asked the twins incredulously as they walked through the revolving door of the hotel, letting some of the still falling snow float into the lobby. She had been hearing stories of the high school she would be going to tomorrow since they left the park.

"Yeah, and she also thought that she could build a walk-in locker," laughed Zack as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"London's not exactly what you would call, smart," Maddie added, laughing as well.

"It seems like your high school never has an ordinary day," Emily said trying to contain her laughter. She was starting to get really excited for her first day at a new school tomorrow so she had momentarily forgotten what happened just minutes before.

**(Emily's POV)**

This London Tipton sounds like she will be fun to be around. I bet we'll all have a lot of laughs when she's around...probably, according to Maddie and the twins, laughing at her most of the time. hehe it will be in good fun.

I wonder if Cheever's High School will be anything like the private school in New York City. I hope they have a good drama program...I really liked the participating in the drama club at my old school especially when the other schools came. Thinking of which, I wonder how Sharpay and Ryan Evans are doing. I want to see them again so they can meet Maddie. It would be so amazing if Maddie can see that she looks identical to Sharpay...I have to remember to go on their school website to try and find a picture.

Right now the four of us are just standing around by the central table in the lobby. What an event filled day. It's almost 6 o-clock now...hmm...I wonder what Maddie and I will have for dinner? Last night it was pretty late when we got home so we didn't eat with our parents. So far, it's been a very...eventful experience being home again.

"Hey, Emily," Cody said and I looked over at him, "Do you...ah...want to...um go to the movies with me after school tomorrow? I mean, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to, but since...at the park...and the snowball...and yeah..." He finished nervously, blushing a little and casted his eyes down.

"Sure! I would love to go!" I answered excitedly. I really did want to go too; I have never really had a boyfriend before so I do not really know what it's like to go to the movies as a couple. Do you even watch the movie? What if it's a movie I actually want to see? Then what? I don't want to make Cody feel bad if I don't make out with him because I want to see the movie. What do I do?! ...I know! I'll ask Maddie!...She'll know what to do...I know she's been on movie dates before.

I smiled back at Cody as he did the same to me. I don't think I have ever been more excited to go back to school before. I'll be starting a new school with a...boyfriend? Can I actually call him that now or is it too soon? Note to self: Ask Maddie about that too after dinner. Thinking of dinner again, I really want to catch up with my whole family...I've missed everyone...except Liam...how are we even related? Maybe he was adopted...that would explain why he's a booger.

"Emily! Cody and I were thinking of heading up to the arcade to play some games, you want to come?" Zack jogged over to me since he had gone over to the candy counter to buy a chocolate bar, and staged whispered close to my ear, "I have a trick coin attached to a piece of string. We can play all of the games with it and no one will know."

I giggled at this comment; that was so Zack. I've only known the twins a day and I already seem to understand what they are like on a daily basis and what kind of personalities they have. Zack's always looking for the easy way out...the road most traveled...with less work, whereas Cody likes to work things out and try new things. He seems sweeter and more sensitive, but can be spontaneous at times too as he demonstrated today. About what happened today, where did Maddie go? She was here a minute ago…

**(No POV)**

Maddie had left the three others to themselves as soon as they entered the hotel when she got phone call. Since her cell phone was in her jeans pocket, she jumped when it started vibrating and surprisingly caused no suspicious glances from any bystanders since she let out a short squeal. _"No one probably heard since it's so loud in here," _thought Maddie.

"Hello?" Maddie answered calmly and kept walking, moving towards the bathroom in order to get some privacy. She opened the oak-wood door, walked across the tile floor and sat down on top of the marble countertop between the sinks.

"Maddie, honey, it's your mother," the voice on the other end answered a calmly, but Maddie's mom was anything but calm; her heart was beating faster than normal for she had something very important to tell her daughter.

"Hi mom. What's up? We, Emily, Zack, Cody and I, just got back from the park. It was so much fun skating and playing in the snow–" Maddie began animatedly into her cell phone but was cut short by her mother interrupting her.

"Maddie, that's great, I'm glad you had fun, but we have a problem." Maddie's mom paused.

Feeling her face drop, her smile now faded away, anticipating what her mom will say. "Why? What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Well, honey, the college you got accepted into, NYU, called today asking for your birth certificate since they're starting to collect all of your forms in preparation for next year. Unfortunately, your birth certificate, and Emily's for that matter, are no where to be found. I know I had them when you were younger, but I do not know where they are now. Fortunately, we had never needed them since they got misplaced; when you took driver's education, we were able to use your passport for identification. Now, Maddie, I don't need you freaking out…I know that–"

She didn't get to finish her sentence for Maddie _was_ freaking out…I mean what teenager wouldn't if they knew they're birth certificate went missing.

"Don't freak out, Mom? Don't freak out?!" Maddie retorted loud and sarcastically. She heard her mom let out an exasperated sigh which only made Maddie become more agitated.

"YOU LOST MY FRICKEN BIRTH CERTIFICATE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! That could possibly prevent me from going to college! What kind of mother are you?" Maddie screamed into the phone hopping off of the counter in the process. Fortunately, no one else was in the bathroom, had they been, they would have run out faster than you could even get a word out your mouth at the sound of her screeching.

"Listen, Maddie…calm down…there is a way we can handle this," her mom responded slowly and carefully to make sure she does not go deaf from all of the screaming Maddie was doing into her ear.

Maddie inhaled and filled her lungs with the heated, Tipton air, warming her insides from the cold air outside, she then exhaled it out slowly. The redness decreasing from her previously angered face, she responded into her cell phone in a much calmer tone of voice.

"Alright," Maddie sighed and then asked while sitting back on the countertop, "What are we going to do? Can't you just call the hospital so that they can send us another one?"

"Yes, the hospital where you were born can send another one, however…" Mrs. Fitzpatrick trailed off, thinking of how to tell her daughter the hospital she was born is practically on the other side of the country. She switched her land-line phone to her other ear, "…you know what? I think it would be better if I explained all of this to you later and Emily as well, when you get home. It will be much easier if we are all sitting down…and in person. So it would be great if you two would come home as soon as possible."

"Okay…" Maddie replied contorting her face in confusion. _"Why would it be easier to talk in person? If we talk now, then as soon as we get off the phone she can call the hospital and ask for the birth certificate. I need to know what's up and I need to know now. As soon as I get home I'm getting some answers,"_ she thought.

After saying goodbye to each other, Maddie flipped her phone closed and hopped off of the marble counter just as a hotel guest walked into the bathroom. Quickly scurrying out of the bathroom she saw Emily talking to Zack and Cody, just starting to walk away towards the elevators.

"Em!" Maddie exclaimed coming over to her in half-walking, half-skipping steps, "I just got off the phone with mom; she needs to tell us something important, we should probably leave right now."

Emily's face changed to one of disappointment, "Aww, do we have to go now?" She whined, "I was just going to play some arcade games with Zack and Cody," Emily finished trying to convince her sister to stay longer with a puppy-dog pout.

"I'm sorry, Em, but this is essential to our futures…at this moment more mine than yours, but that's not the issue here…we really have to go," Maddie answered apologetically and Emily nodded solemnly. Maddie turned her head to the twins, "So we'll see you guys tomorrow, today was...fun." Maddie hesitated before saying 'fun' for she did not know how to describe all that had happened at the park just yet.

Emily gave Zack and Cody a quick hug goodbye. After hugging Cody, he gave her the kiss that was meant for her at the park.

**(Cody's POV)**

I want to give Emily the kiss I planted on Maddie at the park...just to show how nothing has changed because of it. I can feel Emily radiating happiness as I kiss her and I can't help but feel guilty that I don't feel as strongly as she does as I'm kissing her, but I'm not sure why. When I kissed Maddie, even though it was purely by accident, I felt connected with her somehow, like a huge bolt of electricity started to travel though my lips and to the rest of my body, even for as quick a kiss as it was. This kiss with Emily...it's great...but it just doesn't measure up. Is it because it's not as spontaneous as it was with Maddie; it's just sort of..there...or am I uncovering the verity that I should be with Maddie instead and the spontaneity has nothing to do with any of this? Oh, who am I kidding? Like I thought earlier, Maddie probably thinks I'm an idiot now and I've probably ruined our entire friendship...great this is just great.

We pull away and both Emily and I are both smiling. Zack and I watch the two blond girls walk out of the hotel and turn the corner on the street before we began to retreat to the elevator to up to our suite. The enthusiasm to play the arcade games has worn off since Emily said she had to go, we are hungry anyway, hopefully mom didn't burn dinner tonight.

**(No POV) 15 minutes later**

Maddie slid the key into the door and opened it so she and Emily can go inside. While walking home, they were greeted with a heavier snow than what they had when they had left the park so when they got inside they brushed their hands over their clothes to get rid of any stray snow that had yet to melt.

"Mom?! We're home!" Maddie exclaimed as they walked inside taking off their coats and hanging them in the hall closet.

"I'm in the kitchen!," Mrs. Fitzpatrick's voice rang out through the hallway, "You're dad had to work late again tonight so he won't be back until late." Irving Fitzpatrick was a consultant for a newspaper company for many years and did not receive a very high salary. He was constantly working late to increase his hourly pay in order to give his family what few luxuries they could afford. He loved his family more than anything and wanted nothing but the best for all of them, but since he rarely came home before 10-o-clock pm, his children did not get to see him very often; they lived at home with most of the guidance coming from their mother, which was not a bad thing, but sometimes they wanted a second opinion if in an small argument.

"So Mads, you think Mom will be able to find our birth certificates?" Emily whispered to Maddie before they reached the entry to the kitchen. On the walk home, Maddie had been telling her of her conversation with their mom and how their birth certificates are lost. Emily had started get really scared when she learned of this. She began having thoughts about being taken away from their mother because she didn't have proof that her and Maddie were her daughters...but then quickly shooed those negative thoughts away.

"I don't know Em, I'm just as confused about this whole situation as you are. I really hope we find them, because I need it to go to college next year." Maddie answered, trying to ease both of their nervous feelings.

"This sucks!" Emily exclaimed as they entered the kitchen where their mother was sitting on a chair at the head of the table, "Why couldn't it be Liam's birth certificate that you lost? Then we would have excuse for putting him up for adoption and getting rid of him for good!" She finished dramatically causing an amused chuckle from her mom.

"This isn't funny, Mom! We need our birth certificates! Especially now since we need to send a copy of mine to NYU!" Maddie cut in stopping the laughing immediately. She wanted answers and she was going to get them no matter what.

"You're right, this is no time to joke. We have a very serious matter on our hands, but there is a solution and I think it's time that you two learn the truth. Sit down, please, it's a long story and you need to listen to everything in order to understand," Mrs. Fitzpatrick said calmly and paused, giving Maddie and Emily a chance to pull two chairs from under the table to sit in front of their mother without the obstruction of the table between them.

Nodding their heads in agreement, Maddie and Emily looked intently at their mother to begin the explanation.

"Well...first of all, we don't necessarily have to go to the hospital to get you birth certificates. First, because the hospital where you were born is all the way in Albuquerque and is inconvenient, and 2nd, when I got off the phone with you, Maddie, I made a phone call and it turns out that your birth mother has the originals of both of your birth certificates stored at her house," explained Mrs. Fitzpatrick.

"Wait, you mean...we're..a-adop—adopted?" Maddie asked incredulously, "You're not our real mother?"

"Yes, your father and I adopted you when you were one and almost three years old. I'm afraid I'm not your real mother, but you have to know that I love each of you as if you were my very own flesh and blood and will always love you no matter what happens," replied their adopted mother.

At this time, Emily's eyes were stuck as wide as possible. She had not even considered the possibility that she or Maddie were adopted! But, then again, who would, if you've grown up in a family and always assumed that they were the ones to give you life.

Emily blinked a few times to moisten her eyes. "So I'm...and she's...and you're...but how?...us..not from you...huh?" asked Emily a little incoherently while pointing to herself and Maddie, for she did not fully understand how this was possible; Maddie didn't either, but being two years older, was able to digest the information a little better...but just a little, tiny bit better.

"Very smooth Em," Maddie said sarcastically but then added, "But seriously, mom, if I still may call you that, when were you planning on telling us that we were adopted?! Would we have gone through our entire lives not knowing the entire thing is a lie?"

"No, no, not necessarily. I hadn't actually planned on when I would tell you, but now is as good a time as any." Eileen (Mrs. Fitzpatrick) responded, gesturing with her hand to show that they needed to listen to the whole story before jumping to any rash conclusions.

"Very good, 'Mom,'" Maddie stated melodramatically using air quotes when saying mom, "So how exactly did you decide to adopt us? Will be so kind as to tell us about our birth parents?" She finished in a very sarcastic sounding sweetness, but still had a truthful sincerity to it; this was one of the Maddie-isms, no one else that they knew of can be sincere while still getting the point across that they did not like how the other person was approaching the situation.

"As I was starting to say before, you two were both born in Albuquerque, New Mexico, at Albuquerque Hill Hospital to be exact," Eileen started looking at Maddie and Emily who were intently focused on her story, "In July 1990, Maddie, you were born...a few minutes after your sister and brother, and then in February 1992, Emily, you were born. Your parents--" **(A/N: I think Zack and Cody were born in 1992 in the show, but for my story purposes they're going to be born in 1993)**

"Wait a minute," Maddie interrupted, "I'm a triplet?" she asked curiously but with a hint of excitement.

"Yes," Eileen answered with a little annoyed sigh because at this rate she'll never get to finish explaining, "You were born five minutes after your sister, who was born ten minutes after your brother. Their names are Sharpay and Ryan. May I finish the story now? You still have much to understand about your past."

After they heard the names of their new-found siblings, Maddie and Emily did not listen to anything after that. They looked at each other with wide eyes, too shocked to say anything at first. _"Could it be possible?"_ Emily thought simultaneously with Maddie.

"Sharpay and Ryan?...Their last name...it wouldn't happen to be Evans, would it?" asked Emily hesitantly. _"I can't believe I met my own brother and sister and none of us knew we were actually related!" _she thought, _"They must be the same people...I don't think many people have the name, Sharpay."_

"Yes, yes it is. Have you met them?"asked Eileen Fitzpatrick.

"I met them last year during a drama talent competition at school," Emily answered.

"Very interesting, then I supposed Louise didn't tell the twins anything either..." Eileen said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Who's Louise?" Emily asked

"Is that our real mom?" Maddie added in after Emily.

"Oh, yes, Louise Evans, she did give birth to you, but as I was saying before...Your birth parents, Louise and Vance Evans, were delighted to have four kids, but they soon ran into a bit of trouble...it began 16 years ago..."

* * *

**_A/N: 1) a) The longest chapter I have written..ever! holy crap LOL _**

_**1) b) The next chapter will begin with a flashback. And don't worry, this story is not entirely focused on Maddie's family...Zack and Cody will have a large part in the story as well, but it won't be until after some of the past is revealed. There will be more drama coming up...I need to set the stage...so to speak. **_

**_2) The events that happen in this story are for the story purposes only and may not actually happen in real life. If something seems a bit, for lack of a better word, extraordinary, just remember that it is meant for the story to progress further. :D_**

**_3) When Maddie screamed when her cell phone vibrated, that was based off of what actually happened to me. My cell phone was in the front pocket of my jean shorts one day and I got a phone call. Since I had set the phone to vibrate and ring, it scared the crap out of me when it started vibrating. I jumped and made a short, but pretty loud, high-pitched squeal and then my friends were all looking at me like I was crazy. It was very amusing actually. LOL _**

**_and 4) Be on the look out for the next chapter! It may take a while longer because I have so much work for school._**

**_If you would like to contribute to the plot/drama, please leave suggestions in a review or message._****_  
_**

**_Remember to Comment/Review. It is very much appreciated. I read all of them and if there are any criticisms, I will take them into account to make the story better.  
_**

**_Smartypink291_**


	8. Sudden Predicaments

**Chapter 6 - Sudden Predicaments  
**

**(No POV)**

_**(Flashback – 16 years ago - Albuquerque, NM)  
**_

"Oh, honey! Come quick! Get this on film!" Louise Evans yelled excitedly to her husband, Vance, in their new, larger than average, modern home. The Evans had just moved into a new and bigger house from the one they had currently lived in a month ago. They realized with four kids, three almost two year olds and a new born baby, they needed more space, so they figured they would spoil themselves and buy a nice, large, modern home with a nice sized backyard to fit a swimming pool later when the kids were older.

"Our little Emily is moving! She's sliding across the floor on her own!" Louise awed at the progress her four month old baby was making. (A/N: It's the month of June in the flashback)

Vance quickly ran from the couch he was sitting watching a baseball game, grabbing the video camera from the coffee table as he got up. He put the camera in position and captured the sliding movements that Emily was making as she made her way from one side of the room to the other.

The smiles radiating from the parents faces as they watched their newborn child move on her own were indescribable….any onlooker would have known that they loved their children more than anything and were not the stereotypical rich couple that loved work more than spend time with their own family.

All of a sudden the aura of happiness decreased slightly by the sight of their three other children running into the room screaming. First came Maddie, short for Madeline, slipping a little on the floor from her socks, and then behind her was Sharpay and then Ryan.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Maddie and Sharpay shouted simultaneously as they reached their parents a few seconds before Ryan came up behind them. Both girls had their hair in high pigtails tied with ribbons resulting in the fact that they looked totally identical, so to be able to tell them apart, Vance and Louise Evans dressed Maddie in a light blue outfit with blue ribbons in her hair and Sharpay in pink. In order to match his sisters, Ryan was dressed in blue and pink clothes. (A/N: I figured that the Evans twins (in this case triplets) would dress similarly when they were younger too)

"Ryie pulled our piggy tails!" Maddie wailed pointing a small index finger at her brother calling him the nickname that she and Sharpay had for him since they all had a hard time pronouncing Ryan...or were just reluctant to say his full name and pretended they didn't know how to pronounce his name to sound even cuter than they already were.

"It's true!" Sharpay added dramatically, "give Ryie a time out!" She pouted and used her almost two-year-old cuteness to get what she wants, nudging Maddie to do the same.

Louise Evans smiled warmly down at her two exuberant daughters, it seemed as though they always banded together to go against their twin brother, however, all three of them were nearly inseparable.

"Now, Maddie, sweetie," Louise began softly, bending down to Maddie's level and rubbing her back lightly, "I'm sure Ducky didn't mean to harm you or Sharpie on purpose, now did you Ducky?" She asked and ended her question looking at Ryan who simple shook his head quickly with a cute, innocent grin on his face...one that said I totally wanted to annoy my sisters but I am too cute to be put into a time out. Ryan was called 'Ducky' by his mother since a few months ago when she was giving the triplets a bath. They put a few bath toys for the tots to play with while they were washing, and Ryan immediately grabbed the yellow, rubber duck. He would not put it down the whole entire time and mimicked the face of the rubber duck.

"Can you find it in you to forgive Ryan?" asked Louise Evans sweetly, now lightly stroking an arm of both Maddie and Sharpay.

The girls shook their heads, pigtails flying across their faces. Louise stood up, releasing a slightly frustrated sigh, putting both of her hands on her thighs, she bent over, "And why can't you?"

"We-" Sharpay and Maddie started together and then paused giggling a little at their perfect timing.

"-don't ...know ...what... forgive ...means," Maddie finished in her little kid voice. Their parents shared a smile radiating with happiness at how cute their children were. They shook their heads lightly smirking a little; they should have seen that coming...but it was still so cute. **(A/N: 1)**

"Well, princess," Vance addressed Maddie mostly. He always called Sharpay and Maddie his little princesses. "forgive means that you realize what he has done was wrong and you'll give him another chance...because that's what siblings do..." Maddie and Sharpay had an indifferent look on their faces, looking up at their father with their big brown orbs showing that they still did not fully understand. "...because they love eachother. So, can you forgive Ryan for pulling your piggy tails?" He ended using the their own word against them.

"Okay Daddy," Maddie and Sharpay replied innocently and simultaneously. The three siblings wrapped their arms around each other and skipped off into the playroom down the hall, smiling as if nothing had happened.

Louise Evans now held baby Emily in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she made her way to the kitchen to get Emily a bottle of milk. Vance was just about to sit back on the couch to finish watching the game when his, new, clunky, black, 1992 flip cell phone rang from the coffee table. He picked it up and put it on his ear.

"Hello? Vance Evans speaking," he said into the cell phone that had just been improved on the market from the large, gray practically land-line sized phones that were previously being sold.

There was a lot of static coming from the other end, for not many people had cell phones yet, and service in Albuquerque was minimal. "Mr. Evans?...static..this is..static...Theo Regis...static...the boss needs..static..to speak t-...static...you," Theodore Regis, one of Mr. Evans coworkers said on the other end of the phone.

"Theo? I can't hear you too well," Vance said into the phone, "if you can hear me, I'm going to call you back on my land-line phone...I'm hanging up now."

"honey, I have to go make an important phone call, make sure nothing exciting happens when I'm gone," Vance told his wife as he entered the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek before turning to walk out again and towards his office and sat down in his black, leather chair.

He picked up his specific line phone and dialed his coworker's number. After a few rings, Theodore Regis picked up, "hello?" he said on the other end

"Theo? this is Vance Evans. You called a few minutes ago..." Mr. Evans answered into the phone

"oh yes, I called to let you know the boss needs to speak to you,"

"the boss? about what?"

"Something about you being absent for three weeks...he wouldn't tell me much, but you need to call him right away."

"Are you kidding me? I have four young children that needed to be looked after...and I just moved for heavens sakes! Theo...you understand don't you? I mean...when your wife had her surgery last year..you took some time off...the boss didn't seem to give you much trouble..."

Theo Regis laughed shortly, "The situation is different...plus there is the fact that I have the boss wrapped around my finger. I will do anything to make myself look better, you should know that by now, Vance."

Vance Evans rubbed his temples with his free hand and sighed, "I'll figure out a way to handle it. I'll see you at work," They both hung up and Vance started to dial his boss's number.

He was on the phone for a few minutes, chatting animatedly with his boss.

After putting Emily down for a nap in her cradle and finally getting the triplets to settle down and take their own naps, Louise Evans could hardly keep her eyes open. Making her way towards the master bedroom she had to pass her husband's office where the door was slightly ajar. Not intending to be nosing into her husbands business, she couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces of the conversation...

"...what do you mean?...you, you can't be serious?" She heard Vance exclaim into the phone. _"What's going on? Is his boss giving him a hard time again?" _Louise thought and continued to listen. She didn't have much tolerance for Vance's boss since she had heard countless stories from her husband each day when he comes from work about how irrational he can be.

All of a sudden Vance Evans raised his voice, startling his wife outside the door for a brief moment, "That will not happen!" he realized how loud he was and began to speak in his normal tone of voice again. He inhaled slowly before saying, "I'll spend more time at the office from now on I promise you...I can't just have my children taken away...can you at least give me another chance...I know that you can not run this company without me..I am of great importance. I helped get us where we are today..."

_"He's begging? Why would the children have to be taken away? I'll take this up with him when he's off the phone," _Louise Evans contemplated with a confused look on her face. Slowly turning her head from the doorway to the other end of the hallway, she made her way to her bedroom once again.

Back in the office, Vance was starting to end his conversation on the phone.

"Why are you putting me in this predicament? I've done nothing but good things for your company!" Vance asked starting to become even more irate each second.

"You went ahead with some projects that I specifically told you not to carry out. You haven't exactly been on my good side, Evans," Vance could hear the anger boiling in his boss' voice, yet he could not understand why. Despite going against what the boss had not wanted, he was able to save the company hundreds of dollars and increased the stock value by 20%. Most people would be overjoyed and be given a few bonus vacation days, but not Vance's boss. He was ignorant, never excepting an idea that would be better than his own. He had do things his way and his way only, having control over the people of positions below him. Vance was a threat. He new the ins and outs of running a company better than his boss and how to work efficiently. This caused his boss to leave out important details to prevent him from obtaining a better position than himself.

"You said that you were preoccupied with your children, am I right?" Vance's boss asked.

"Yes, but I can assure you it won't interfere with work. You have to realize though, that with 4 young childr--" Vance began to answer.

"I wouldn't care if you had ten kids. If you want a promotion, you need to come to work. If I find your attendance and, or performance not to my liking, you will face the consequences and I will make sure that your kids can not distract you again, are we clear?" his boss threatened

Vance rubbed his temples for what seemed like the twentieth time and finished his conversation with his boss before hanging up the phone. In 10 years he would have his own company and affiliates, but right now that was just not an option.

_**[1 year later - Boston, MA]**_

_"Flight #457 from Albuquerque, New Mexico has arrived in Boston, Massachusetts. The time is now 7:02 pm, June 22nd, 1993. Have a nice night!"_ heard the passengers as they began to unbuckle their seat belts and gather their belongings on the airplane. Among these passengers were six members of the Evans family; Vance and Louise with their kids Ryan, Sharpay, and Maddie, who were almost three years old, and Emily, their one year old. They were visiting their relatives in Boston since it was the beginning of summer and the relatives **(A/N: 2)** that they were visiting worked at a school so they had time off. Vance had managed to convince his boss that he needed to take his family on this vacation since they had not seen their relatives (Louise's brother and his wife) since the triplets were born and Adam (the brother) and his wife, Kate, were anxious to see them again. It seemed as though Vance's boss understood when he left his office the night before and was okay with the vacation....or so they thought.

Standing inconspicuously against a wall, a man in black jeans and a gray shirt with black-rimmed glasses and small, square dark-brown beard spot on his chin, watches the passengers leave the exit tunnel of the airplane and step into the airport building. He has a distant, blank expression on his face with eyes that do not give anything away, all the while searching for a particular person or group of people. Suddenly he reaches for his blackberry clipped onto his belt and moves his thumbs swiftly across the buttons. He raises his head every few seconds to look at the family of six that had gathered together outside the tunnel exit making sure to tell the message receiver that the plan is set to begin.

"Alright, everyone's here. All of our luggage is here," Louise looking at her three children standing in front her, Emily in her arms, and Vance attaching their four suitcases together to make it easier to roll.**  
**

"Sharpay, hold my right hand," Louise told Sharpay who quickly obliged and grabbed her mother's hand with her own, holding her teddy bear with pink neck ribbon in her other hand, "Ryan, I want you to hold on to Sharpay. And Maddie come over here to my left hand. We don't want anyone to get lost," Louise Evans continued as she put Emily down so that the little girl could walk up to the free hand of Vance that was not rolling the suitcases.

Through the crowds of people at the airport, the Evans finally made it outside where they met up with Adam and Kate, who were waiting patiently outside their car. The adults hugged and then Adam and Kate each took turns hugging the four young children who were all standing close to one another, but there was significant space between them. Maddie was holding tight to her own teddy bear with a purple neck ribbon, while Sharpay was now throwing her's up in the air a foot or two and catching it as it came back down again.

The man in black and gray with black-rimmed glasses quickly moves out of the exit door of the airport, not taking his eyes off of the Evans family as he slowly makes his way to where they are standing. He sees a couple hug the adults and then the children. As the man of the couple hugs the youngest girl, he moves more quickly towards them, making it seem to onlookers like he was late in getting somewhere, as so many of the other people around them were doing the same thing.

Sharpay's teddy bear made one perfect flip in the air before it came safely down into her hands. Up it went again as she tossed it in the air, flipping once and then falling back down into her tiny hands cradling the teddy bear lovingly each time. The next time the bear went up in the air time seemed to slow. The bear was slowly turning so that the head would be pointing downwards in it's spin...

The man in black and gray was now flailing his arms in a purposeful random-esque pattern to make everything less suspicious. He swung his right arm upwards as the teddy bear was upside down in the air. Maddie, Sharpay, Ryan, and even Emily were all smiling and watching in awe the teddy bear gracefully float in the air, waiting for it to gently fall down as it had done before. The noise of people chattering, horns honking, and overall ambient Boston noise increased tremendously, getting louder and louder each second; the man's arm coming closer and closer to the falling bear. Everything began to speed up again; the arm whacked the bear out of its vertical orbit and into the street where the taxis and other cars were coming and going with their passengers. Everything seemed to

stop.

The teddy bear lay motionless in the street. helpless. Two car horns sounded loudly and the drivers' swerved out of the way of falling toy, however two other cars, coming in opposite directions are still heading in that direction. A loud, high-pitched, childish scream pierces the air from Sharpay, as she starts to run towards her teddy bear. Being so little, she did not see all the harm in going to retrieve her toy from the street.

"Sharpie! No!" Maddie yelled, dropping her own teddy bear to follow her sister. She had more common sense than others her age, but not enough to stop her from running to help her sister in the middle of the busy street. Ryan was about to follow his sisters, but was held back Adam's arm who, like Louise and Vance just noticed the two girls run into the street.

"oh my babies!" Louise cried bringing her hands to her mouth in fear that they will get hurt, "Vance do something!" she said more assertively to her husband.

Vance started to run between the cars in order to pull his daughters to safety, but he was not the only one. By this time, there were a few onlookers who noticed the two two-year-old girls run into the street. Among the onlookers was a young mother holding two baby boys in her arms, watching her musician husband **(A/N: 3) **run to help the father of the two girls, for they would want some one to help them if their children were danger.

The cars' honking was magnified times 2 as both the drivers in the cars pressed down the middle of their steering wheels. Maddie and Sharpay, having relinquished the bear from the dirty asphalt, held tight to each other and screamed with all their might in fear of the cars coming straight for them. The intensity of the situation was never greater than when they realized the dangerous position they had put themselves.

The driver of the car coming from their left (they were facing the sidewalk where their parents were) quickly swerved over further to its right since he had ample time to see the girls and make the right decision to avoid an accident. The other car however was closer to the girls. The driver did not have time to move over and was now pressing the middle of the steering wheel in rapid succession.

Vance knew that he had to act quickly. He could not imagine the fear his two two-year-old daughters were experiencing. He noticed a man next to him turning in his direction,

"We have to act quickly to pull them safety," the man said trying to be heard over the loud car horns. Vance nodded. The car from the right was breaking, but since the driver was speeding, the car did not seem to be stopping fast enough.

More screams. More noise. Sharpay and Maddie were holding tight to each other, feet seeming to freeze to the ground. Suddenly, they each felt a hand on their arms and were yanked from the ground they were standing, the teddy bear flying out of Sharpay's hand, and they were held the safety of their father's and the other man's arms, just as the car came to a screeching halt.

Everything seemed to go silent as the two young girls cried softly. The onlookers went back to going where they needed to go and Louise Evans rushed over to two of her children as soon as they were safe, quickly followed by Ryan whose hand was dragging Adam over to his two-thirds of a whole **(A/N: 4)**. In the air, the teddy bear was slowly falling down, gently, landing in the arms of Kate who had picked up Maddie's dropped bear just seconds before.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what we can do to show our gratitude!" Louise addressed the man who helped saved Maddie and Sharpay.

"It was no problem. My wife and I have two boys of our own so we know what feels like to be over protective. My name is Kurt, by the way." The man answered and shook the still distressed woman's hand.

For a moment, Emily was discarded as all the adults flocked to triplets. The man in black and gray, satisfied with his distraction with the teddy bear, seized his chance. He walked, bordering on stalking, towards the back of Emily, who was a bit oblivious to what was happening, blowing bubbles with her tongue with a content, innocent smile on her face. The man in black and gray grabbed hold of Emily, tucking her under his arm as if she was a briefcase.

She squealed in fright, gaining the attention of her parents a few feet away.

"hey! put her down!" Vance shouted commandingly at the man in black and gray as he got up from his kneeling position on the ground.

"Don't! come any closer," the unknown mad said forcefully at Vance, who was angrily coming closer to where he stood with Louise, her brother, and the triplets now looking his way. He took his right hand, the one not holding Emily, and put it in his pocket, pressing a combination of buttons on his blackberry in a memorized fashion.

Hearing three consecutive beeps on his phone, another man smirks to himself from his position on the sidewalk bench a few feet way from the Evans, but far enough away that he could not be seen. He had just received the message from the man he paid to help him out in his task. It was time to make his presence known.

"Hello, Vance," he greeted somewhat sardonically as he approached the group, "I see you've met my accomplice. I believe we must discuss what is at stake here and what you must do in order to keep your current standing and perhaps, your nice new house."

Vance stared at the man for a moment after recognizing his familiar voice. _"I thought I had settled this already? Why is my family put in yet another horrible predicament?"_

--TBC--

_**(Flashback will continue in the next chapter)**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This chapter was pretty long. Have I been droning on? Should I pick up the pace a little bit?

** 1) **If any of you have seen Full House, the twins Nicky and Alex have to forgive Michelle, but they don't know what it means - so Jesse and Joey go into an elaborate definition..it's really funny & cute: go watch it! XD

**2) **Remember from chapter 2, during Emily's recounting of her talent show experience, Ryan begins to mention the presence of relatives in Boston. Since I don't feel like explaining this in the story, Adam has light brown hair and Kate has very dark brown hair with red and blond highlights.**  
**

**3) **Can you guess who the mother and the two boys are? :) If you review with the answer and/or just review the story in general, I'll mention you in the next chapter's AN and possibly give you a _very_ brief summary of what will happen next in the story.

**4) **That sounded clever, right? two-thirds of a whole...triplet...three people...he's a third of the triplet......I'll be quiet now. XD

The next chapter will have more interactions with the characters in the present time (there is not much left in the flashback). Oh, and the teddy bear is an important part in the plot of the story...it will be coming back.  
As for the man in black and gray... I don't want to give him an actual name. This way he's not an individual and more mysterious.....for now...

Remember to review please! Leave some comments / criticism / suggestions. They are much appreciated!**  
**

**Smartypink291**


	9. Splitting Hearts

(**AN:** Thank You to all who reviewed this story! I love reading your responses and it keeps me writing to know that you like it. This next chapter is the end of the flashback. I know I said I'd go back to present, but I thought it would be better this way. Next chapter is in the present. Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you!)

**Chapter 7 ~ Splitting Hearts**

**(No POV)**

**_(Flashback Continued – June 22, 1993 – Boston, MA)_**

_Previously:_

_Vance stared at the man for a moment after recognizing his familiar voice. "I thought I had settled this already? Why is my family put in yet another horrible predicament?" He thought to himself._

"What do you mean, 'I know what is at stake here?' When I left the office last night, you seemed fine with me taking my family on a short vacation. What is your problem?" Vance asked angrily at the man whom he had now recognized as his boss. (A/N: if you can help me think of a name for the boss that would be great…please?)

"My problem is, in short, you. I'll be frank with you, Vance. I don't like you, but since I am such a caring person and I knew you in high school, I hired you in my company since you were having trouble bouncing back from when your success at your previous job fell through due to the economic crisis (A/N: let's pretend there was an economic crisis in the 1980s that caused massive job losses for many people for the sake of this story) of '88," his boss said somewhat sarcastically, "I can basically control your life at this time, so you have no choice but to do as I tell you. A year ago, I gave you a warning saying that I did not want your kids to interfere with work again. I believe coming to Boston to have your children visit your relatives is interfering…and right when we are in the midst of a major breakthrough in the company!"

"I have done so much for your company since I've been there, more than you or any other employees have ever done and I even brought some of my work with me so that I could keep up with what's going on with the project while I'm here. Unlike you, I have children and a loving wife and frankly, they come first," Vance asked becoming very irate at this situation.

Louise, Adam, and Kate, as well as Kurt, and his wife, Carrie, were watching the two men argue with each other. Louise was also getting to know the couple who helped save her daughters. It turned out they lived in Rhode Island, but because of some financial problems had to come up to Boston and live with Carrie's mother while they look for new jobs.

The arguing continued between the two men, "…none of that matters. I basically control you and right now I want you, no, I order you to get rid of _at least_ two of your children, although I would prefer all of them gone. The youngest should probably go since they require the most attention. Doing this will reduce the amount of times you have to stay home," Vance's boss said demandingly.

"How can you expect me to give away two of my children? They're my only children for crying out loud!" Vance responded. He loved his children more than anything and did not want to live without them, but he did not have many options.

"I do not expect you to do anything," Vance's boss explained. Vance gave a sigh of relief, but it was cut short, "I am ordering you to or else I will take actions into my own hands or even take back that loan I gave you for you nice new house."

Vance knew that there was nothing he could do to change his boss' mind. He would have to live without two of his children, but which two?

"Louise, honey," Vance said soothingly to his wife, and started to rub her back, "I am afraid there is nothing we can do." He finished sadly looking at his children; his twin daughters were holding on to their teddy bears, and his son was lightly tickling his baby sister, making her laugh and smile innocently without a care in a world.

Louise swallowed hard, "I guess you're right, but what are we to do?" she asked her husband, her eyes blinking to prevent tears.

Adam spoke up after being silent for awhile, breaking his glare at Vance's boss, "I have a solution that may be favorable." He paused, waiting for his sister and husband, who had solemn faces, to look over at him. _"My sister should not have to go through all this. No one should ever have to go through this, but I think I can help,"_ Adam thought seeing their faces.

"Kate and I are friends with a couple who have a seven year old daughter. They have been trying for another child, but have had no luck. I'm sure they would love to take care of two your children," Adam said, then added under his breath so only the three people next to him were able to hear, "until you are able to move on from this job and get away from this creep."

Louise looked at Vance with a sense of new hope. Her children would be able to be safe.

"What are the couple's names? Where do they live?" Louise asked her brother.

"Oh, they live right here in Boston in an apartment house a few blocks away from where we live and also not far from the Tipton Hotel. Their names are Eileen and Irving Fitzpatrick with their daughter, Melissa," he explained.

"And these people are very nice and caring?" Louise asked

"Oh yes, very," Kate added, "They may not have very much money, but they care for everyone. I have no doubts that they will love your children as much or even more than their own."

"Alright! Alright! Enough of this! Are you going to give your children to these people, Vance, or not?" Vance's boss interrupted.

"I guess this is our only option," Vance said with a gulp

He and Louise communicated softly with each other to decide who would live with the Fitzpatrick's. Kurt, and his wife, Carrie, with their two sleeping boys, looked on in shock and amazement thinking of the absurdity that someone would force another person to give up their kids. They then realized they had to leave so they said their goodbyes to the Evans family and hailed a taxi.

Vance and Louise talked with Vance's boss, explaining to him what they were going to, much to their dismay, and decided they would stay in Boston visiting Adam and Kate as planned, but then they would also visit the Fitzpatrick's and leave two of their kids with them the day they were leaving. Vance's boss and his accomplice left in accord without another word and Louise kneeled down to reach eye level with the triplets and Emily.

"Are you all ready to head to Uncle Adam and Aunt Kate's house?" Louise asked trying to be cheerful.

"Yeah!" the four children exclaimed excitedly as if the last few minutes never even happened.

….

The Evans family arrived at the Ftizpatrick's apartment around noon the following Sunday. All of their bags that they had brought with them from Albuquerque at the beginning of the week were in the trunk of Adam's car, parked in front. Louise, holding the hands of both Maddie and Ryan, walked in front of Vance who held Sharpay's hand and carried Emily.

They reached the door of the apartment. The doorbell sounded through the air. The teddy bears held in the toddler's hands.

Maddie and Emily found out yesterday that they would be living here in Boston for many years until their dad was able to have a better job that did not rely on his sleazy boss. Last night when they were told, Emily did not fully understand what was going on being just one year old, but Maddie cried, wondering why she had to be separated from her twin brother and sister. They had never been apart. How was she going to live? Louise had taken Maddie aside and explained the entirety of the situation… in terms an almost three year old could understand, and showed Maddie how she will have Emily and that she would be the one looking out for her as they got older. She would have an older sister and Louise promised her it would only be for a short while… or so she thinks at this time.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Is everything all ready for your flight back to Albuquerque this afternoon?" Eileen Fitzpatrick greeted as she opened the door and invited them inside.

"Everything's in the car," Louise answered with a kind smile then gestured to the luggage bag on Vance's shoulder, "We have Maddie's and Emily's stuff here. And here are the papers you have to sign to show that you can be their guardians," Louise took a small stack of papers folded in half out of her purse and handed them to Eileen, then continued, "They're fake adoption papers, if you will, so that when we are able to take care of all of our children once again there will not be any problems with guardianship or the like."

Louise finished speaking, trying to stay composed for it was not easy letting two of your children go to people you only met days before.

"Oh of course! We understand completely. You have no need to worry, while Maddie and Emily are here we will treat them as if they were our very own." Eileen exclaimed understandingly to ease the distressed mother then called down the hall, "Melissa! Sweetie! Come here so you can meet your new sisters!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll be there in a minute!" A seven year old girl's voice with the beginnings of teenage attitude was heard in response.

Sharpay, Maddie, and Ryan began to say their goodbyes. Sharpay held her pink ribbon tied bear and held it out to Maddie,

"I want you to take my teddy, Maddie," Sharpay said and Maddie smiled and put her hand gently on the bear's arm,

"And then you can take my teddy, Sharpie, so we'll always have each other with us!" Maddie added happily and held her purple ribbon tied bear out for her sister to take.

"Even if we forget each other," Sharpay added, "a part of us will be with us always." The sisters gave each other one last hug with Ryan joined in as well, holding each other for a long time.

Vance heard his daughters say this and he couldn't be more proud. He could not believe how well they were handling this terrible situation.

The triplets slowly broke apart so Sharpay and Ryan could hug Emily goodbye. They walked towards the door where Vance was standing as Melissa emerged from the hallway, having just walked out of her room.

"Hello there," Vance said, "you must be Melissa."

"Yep! I can't wait to have two little sisters to play with!" Melissa smiled a little to wide and a little too cheesy. Vance patted her head in a oh-you're-so-adorable fashion that shows he knows she's being too nice for comfort, but disregards it since she is only seven.

"Alright, we best be going if we want to catch our plane," Vance announced and hugged Maddie goodbye, "Are the papers signed and ready to go?" he asked Louise as he stood up.

"All set," Louise answered as she finished signing her name and shook hands with the Fitzpatricks, "Thank you again. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon. I wrote down my phone number if you ever have any problems."

"It's no problem at all. Have a nice trip home," Eileen Fitzpatrick said as the Evans left the apartment.

"So, Emily," Eileen said as she knelt down on her knees, "are you hungry? Do you want some macaroni and cheese? It's in Scooby Doo shapes."

"Yeah!" Emily answered excitedly. Emily loved watching Scooby Doo and she knew that she loved macaroni and cheese…. It was one of the few foods she would actually eat. Eileen then picked Emily up and carried her into the kitchen to fix the meal.

Maddie had not moved. She was still standing where she was when her parents left, cradling her now pink ribbon-tied bear in her arms.

"Yesterday my mommy told me you'd be sleeping in the second bed in my room," Melissa told Maddie cheerfully, but all Maddie did was look up, her brown orbs glistening with unshed tears. She held the teddy bear tighter.

"Come see it!" Melissa ordered and put her hand around Maddie's arm trying to pull her towards her room. She was excited to have a little sister, but if said little sister was going to be difficult and not listen to anything she had to say, then she will not go out of her way to make things good between them.

"No!" Maddie cried as her arm was being pulled away from hugging her bear, "Lemme go!" The tears threatening to fall any second as Maddie blinked rapidly.

"Fine! Be that way! But don't expect me to give you any sympathy. You're living with us now, Maddie, you're not going to see Sharlie and Ryan or whatever their names are for a long time. Get used to it!" Melissa said as forcibly as a seven year old can and let go of Maddie's arm and walked down the hall.

Maddie stood still, gripping her teddy against her body, her tears flowing very freely down her soft cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you," Maddie choked out in a soft whisper into her teddy bear. Maybe if she spoke into Sharpay's teddy, her and Ryan would come back sooner.

----

And with that, the triplets were separated – unevenly – leaving them to grow up without the other(s). Their hearts were split, forgetting about each other as the years go by, however hearts that are split have a way of coming back together again, sometimes in the most unlikely of places.

_**[End of Flashblack]**_

- TBC -

* * *

**AN:** Yay the flashblack is over! So this gave some insight on one of the reasons Maddie did not like her older sister. And the teddy bear came back since Sharpay and Maddie switched.

The next chapter will feature Zack and Cody again. I realize that it has been focused a lot on Maddie, but don't worry Zack and Cody are very much main characters as well.

I would like to thank dognamedduck for her reviews and for guessing correctly that the boys in the mother's arms whose dad is Kurt are in fact Zack and Cody.  
I would also like to thank peterpantinkerbell27 for she has also reviewed my story a few times.

Thank you all for reading. Please review. Once again it is very much appreciated.

_**Smartypink291**_


	10. Glowing with Emoticons

**Chapter 8 ~ Glowing with Emoticons**

**(No POV)**

The kitchen of the Fitzpatrick house was silent as Eileen finished her story. Maddie and Emily, each sporting an indifferent look on their faces from all the information they were just told, were consumed with their own thoughts. Maddie was conflicted the most.

At around 4 years old, Maddie had gotten used to living in Boston with her new family, learning to live without her twin brother and sister, getting along swimmingly with Emily, and learning little by little how to tolerate being with Melissa. A few years later she had long forgotten about her previous life in Albuquerque, knowing only of living here in Boston. However, every so often she would feel the presence of something or someone connecting to her somehow, as if there was a way she could communicate with someone without anyone else knowing. It only occurred once in awhile, but each time she wondered what it could mean.

Maddie, remembering her teddy bear that was sitting on her chair in her room, got up from where she was currently sitting, "I'll be right back."

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" Eileen asked worriedly, watching her "adopted" daughter rise.

"No, I'm fine," Maddie answered with a small smile, "I just need to get something, that's all." She made her way to her room, away from the kitchen.

"Mom?" Emily asked Eileen uncertainly, for she wasn't sure whether she should still call the woman she had called 'Mom' her whole life, 'Mom' still. Eileen looked at her appreciatively. "Will we ever get to see our real parents? Do they still want to see us?"

Eileen moved her chair closer to Emily and put her arm around her shoulders, "Of course they want to see you, sweetie. You don't know how distraught your mother was when she had to leave you two here. She has called me at least once every few months each year since she left just to bombard me with questions on how you both are doing. She, and your birth father, would be overjoyed to see you again."

Maddie walked back into the kitchen at that moment, seeing the scene before her. In her arms she was holding a light brown teddy bear with a faded pink ribbon tied around its neck.

"My bear. This was my sister's right?" Maddie asked holding up the bear for the two to see.

"It sure was. You two switched bears right before they left. You wouldn't put that down for a few days straight when you first came here," Eileen answered, "It worried me so much that you would not be able to adapt to living here without your sister and brother, but after you realized you would have to set a good example for Emily, you reluctantly put the bear down and the next day began interacting with the rest of us. Both you, Sharpay, and Ryan, were acting so grown up over the whole thing. I had never seen two year olds act so calm in such a terrible situation."

"This bear has been sitting in my room untouched for the longest time. I can't believe I forgot how important this was to me," Maddie said aloud, although it was more to herself than anyone else.

Maddie and Emily sat across from their adopted mother processing what they now knew of their past, silence encompassing the small kitchen for a few minutes until Maddie spoke up.

"You said that our real parents only intended to leave us her for a short time, until they moved on from the sleazy boss that was controlling their life. Has our real father created his own business yet? If so, why didn't they come back and get us?" Maddie asked curiously

Eileen sighed. She knew this question would come up once she told them the truth. "As a matter of fact, Louise and Vance Evans are doing extremely well nowadays. Vance owns his own corporation with branches all over the world as well as a country club, I believe it's called Lava Springs... I think that's correct. As much as your parents, especially your mother, wanted to bring you two back home, it was not that easy. You fit in so nicely with everyone here and we just didn't know how to tell you that you that you were not who you thought you were. So, your mother and I both agreed that we, well, I would tell you both when you were older and were able to make the decision to live where you wanted by yourself." Emily looked at Maddie, biting the corner of her lip, showing her that they should talk about what they were going to do back in the bedroom. Understanding, Maddie tilted her head up slightly as Eileen spoke.

"Well, it's just about 7:00," Eileen said looking at the clock on the microwave, "the casserole should be out of the oven in a half an hour. Why don't you two go wash up and I'll call you when dinner's ready." During the telling of her story, Eileen had put the casserole in the oven in preparation for dinner. Normally, she does not prepare a meal such as this one with their budget being what it is and the amount of ingredients and time required, but she decided to treat her family today since she received a late holiday bonus from her job that afternoon (as well as wanting to make sure that everyone was happy with the news she just sprung on them).

Maddie and Emily nodded and walked down the hall to their shared room. Many thoughts of when they would get to see their real family ran through their minds. When they entered the room, Maddie pulled her bed down from the wall, and then comfortably lay down on her stomach, but not before grabbing her new Macbook pro that London had purchased for her for the holidays a month ago, one of the few times that London will help others out in their time of need. After Emily had pulled down her own bed, she decided to forgo lying down on her own bed and sit with Maddie.

Signing into the instant messenger and loading the web browser, Maddie turned her head to Emily, "What did you say the name was of the school in New Mexico? I want to see what our siblings look like."

"I'm not sure," Emily answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't remember. I bet we could find it though… I mean, I don't think New Mexico has that big of a population, at least compared to here, so we could do a Google search."

"Alright," Maddie said as she and Emily watched the Google homepage appear and typed Sharpay and Ryan Evans into the search bar with Albuquerque, NM. "Wow, that's a lot of results, probably irrelevant, let's see… the first link is for Evans' International Corporation website, do you think that's our real Dad's business?" Maddie continued scrolling down looking at the links.

Emily shrugged her shoulders again, contorting her face in thought, "Maybe… try clicking on that link right there!" Emily pointed to the middle of the screen, "It says '10th grade brother/sister duo shine in East High School's Froshomore Musical! Albuquerque, NM'"

"That seems logical," Maddie said clicking on the link, "It won't be a recent picture since it says 10th grade, but it's a start. After all, you did say we were identical, and I haven't changed that dramatically in two years."

Maddie clicked on the link and it brought them to a page of an online, town newspaper. Below the headline, the article was broken up by a large picture of two blonde students, one boy and one girl, in the middle of a dance on an auditorium stage. Emily pointed excitedly to the picture.

"That's them! That's the same Sharpay and Ryan I met at school," Emily exclaimed, "Isn't it scary how much you and Sharpay look alike? I mean, now that we know we're all related, I wonder if our real parents had trouble telling you apart before we started living here."

Maddie stared dumbfounded at the computer screen, jaw practically touching the bedspread. She had believed that there was someone who looked exactly like her from Emily and from her mom just a few moments ago, but actually seeing a picture… it was like looking in a mirror (besides the fact that the picture was not very big). _"This is…incredible. I have a sister…an identical twin…a twin brother. How could I have forgotten that I was part of a triplet? Could this be the reason why every so often I feel the presence of someone else in my head? Triplet telepathy? I wonder if Sharpay and Ryan have that type of communication ability and that's why I have felt this way,"_ Maddie thought.

"We should ask if we could visit our siblings or if they can come see us? I wonder if they know about us too?" Maddie said to Emily pushing the laptop aside.

"That would be so much fun!" Emily exclaimed excitedly, "Just imagine! If we find out their address from "mom" they will be totally surprised if we go visit!"

Maddie laughed along with her sister, "Yeah, right, but now let's focus on tomorrow. It's your first day at Cheever's, we have to get you ready to make a good first impression."

"oh, we have the rest of the night to do that," Emily responded with a wave of her hand, "I'll get out the piece of paper from from address book with the screennames I acquired when they came to my old school. I think it will be fun to talk to them online. Although it's been a year, I haven't really talked to them since the variety show." Emily hopped off of the bed and pulled a small spiral notebook from her pink bag and pulled out a piece of paper before jumping back onto the bed next to Maddie.

"Alright, do you want to log in with your screen name or should we just stay with mine?" Maddie asked looking at the small piece of paper that Emily had handed to her.

"Let's log in with mine since I've already met them and it would be less creepy that I have the screen name than if you do," Emily giggled as Maddie pushed her laptop over an inch so she could type her name into the sign-in box.

As soon as the buddy list loaded, Emily and Maddie glanced over at the online buddies. Fortunately, Sharpay's screen name was there, Sharctress (AN: Shar + actress), and Emily, Emstatic92 (Emily + ecstatic) **(AN: #1)**, quickly double-clicked and typed in a greeting in the IM window.

**Emstatic92:** (7:10 pm) Hi Sharpay! How r u?  
**Sharctress:** (7:11 pm) Hi... i'm good, u? Sry, but who is this?  
**Emstatic92:** (7:11 pm) This is Emily. Fitzpatrick. Remember from when u came to my school in NYC for the variety show last year?  
**Sharctress:** (7:11 pm) Oh u were the blond one who came over to us with your two friends? u showed me a picture of your sister on your phone. That still freaks me out btw. haha  
**Emstatic92:** (7:12 pm) Yep! that's me! =D I'm actually sitting with my sister now.

"As well as talking to my other one too," Emily giggled out to Maddie after typing her response. Maddie let out a small giggle as well, but her eyes were drawn to the buddy icon next to Sharpay's name.

**Sharctess: **(7:12 pm) Really? Does she find this weird at all?  
**Emstatic92: **(7:12 pm) She's actually just staring at the computer screen right now and has not blinked for a few seconds. =D h/o one sec  
**Sharctress:** (7:12 pm) haha kk (:

Emily looked at her older sister, a worried expression etched on her face, "Maddie, what's wrong? What are you looking at?"

Maddie raised her index finger slowly at the screen and said calmly, "Look at her buddy icon? It's a picture of the same teddy bear that I have. Ask her about it, Em."

Emily nodded and turned back to the screen as she typed her next message.

**Emstatic92:** (7:14 pm) ok. I'm back. :) Is your buddy icon a picture of a teddy bear that you own? Maddie has one just like it except the ribbon around its neck is pink.  
**Sharctress:** (7:14 pm) Yeah. I've had that bear since as long as I can remember. I used to carry it with me everywhere when I was little.  
**Emstatic91:** (7:15 pm) That's funny b/c Maddie says she did the same thing. What a coincidence... or is it? haha

"Should we tell her that we're all related?" Emily asked Maddie, giggling slightly. It was weird talking to Sharpay now since they knew that they were related, but they were not sure how to reveal this fact, if at all.

"Let's tell her, but not too much. Just enough so that she asks our real mom questions and then they'll probably call us," Maddie suggested to Emily. Emily nodded with smile and went back to the IM.

**Sharctress:** (7:15 pm) What do mean by a coincidence? 0_o What's so funny about that?  
**Emstatic92:** (7:16 pm) Well, Maddie and I just found out something about our family...  
**Sharctress:** (7:16 pm) What kind of something? Why does it have to do with my, our, teddy bears?  
**Emstatic92:** (7:16 pm) Me and Maddie found out that we were adopted. Maddie was 2 years old and I was 1.  
**Sharctress:** (7:17 pm) I'm afraid of what you're going to say next...

"Well, we know that your triplet is just as smart as you, Maddie," Emily stated after both of them read Sharpay's comment. Maddie nodded, beaming on the inside that she was learning more about one of their siblings.

**Emstatic92:** (7:17 pm) You're probably afraid that I'm going to say you and your brother Ryan are a triplet with Maddie and we're all related, am I right?  
**Sharctress:** (7:17 pm) Right. _(In Albuquerque: Sharpay gulped, unsure of how she should take this news)  
_**Emstatic92:** (7:18 pm) Well, consider yourself scared.  
**Sharctress:** (7:20 pm) Oh god. I'm going to go confront my... well I guess, our parents... ttyl  
**Emstatic92:** (7:20 pm) kk. ttyl  
**Sharctress has logged off (7:20 pm) **_(In Albuquerque: 5:20 pm)_

"Well," Maddie said after a minute had passed, "That went smoothly." Maddie pushed her laptop closed and placed it on the small chair located on the floor in front of her bed.

Soon enough, Eileen called Maddie and Emily to dinner and they ate hungrily since they had worked up quite an appetite at the park. No calls from their real parents that night, but Maddie told Eileen about the messages to Sharpay. Eileen agreed with what they had done as she was very proud of her "daughters" taking all of this in very maturely instead of retaliating angrily and retreating off to their room in a huff. After talking about the "adopting" process and the Evans family, Eileen told the girls that she would call Louise tomorrow and tell her that they knew who they actually are.

------

Cheever's High school was like any other public high school in Boston. One with chattering students in the halls catching up with their friends before class starts, students getting last minute studying in for their big exam in the next few class periods, and lockers being opened and slammed shut after books are taken out. What's different about Cheever's, you may ask? Well, for starters, the one and only London Tipton, daughter of Wilfred Tipton of Tipton hotels and industries, attends... at least, when she's in the mood. Also, a new student was joining the sophomore class at Cheever's high today, Emily Fitzpatrick. As she walked into the building, the students could not help but notice the resemblance to the older girl walking next to her, who was known as Madeline, or Maddie as she is more commonly called, Fitzpatrick.

"Who's that new girl with Maddie?" "They look like siblings." "Are they sisters?" were just some of the questions being asked among groups of friends as they saw the two Fitzpatricks walking down the hall. After receiving her locker assignment and schedule from the adminstration and Maddie jutting off in another direction, Emily found her locker and put her jacket inside before closing the locker door and facing Zack.

"woah!" Emily exlaimed, jumping back in shock, putting a hand over her heart, of Zack suddenly appearing, "you scared me."

"Sorry 'bout that, but you can't deny that it was funny, right?" Zack explained eliciting a smile from Emily, "So, how do you like Cheever's so far? This is the lovely hallway...where I spend most of time when I don't want to go to class... which is most of the time." Zack opened his arms wide and moved them around slowly before stage whispering closer to Emily's ear.

"I'm sure your teachers love that, right?" Emily laughed then asked, "Do you know where Maddie's locker is? She didn't tell me when I went to find mine... she said something about having to ask her teacher a question about the test she has first period, so now I don't have anyone to show me where my first class is." Emily bit her lip uncertainly, holding her assignment pad and schedule in her hand has she put her other arm through the strap of her backpack. She did not want to be the new girl who had to rely on everyone else to show her around. She would feel helpless, but since Maddie could not point out her first class, she did not think she had any other option. She knew Zack, but not too well since they just met and didn't want to ask too much of him.

"Oh, Maddie's locker is down the other hallway, near the theater," Zack said and reached for Emily's schedule, "Let me see your schedule. I can show you to your first class." Looking at the schedule, Zack dropped his mouth in astonishment, "You're taking honors math? But you just transferred here? Shouldn't you be in the regular math course?"

Feeling her face heating up, Emily responded, "Well, I took the advanced math classes at my old school and my transcript was transferred over to here, so.... yeah. At my old school, I would call Maddie up whenever I had trouble with my math homework so she helped me get to the advanced classes there and they corresponded to ones offered here."

"Okay... well, Cody had to turn in some extra credit homework, which he really doesn't need by the way, so you have me all to yourself to show you to your first class. I see that you have to go to math first... that's great, because the class is right down the hall from my history class. This way my lady," Zack explained in a mockingly-gentleman way as he put his arm out for Emily to take. Giggling at his silliness, Emily responded in the same fashion,

"of course, but where is your noble steed?" Zack and Emily laughed as they walked down the hall side by side as the bell rang.

----

"Emily, I have to go ask my teacher a question about my test next period. You think you could find your locker by yourself?" Maddie asked her sister with a kind smile. As much as Maddie wanted to help Emily get acquainted with the school her first day, she had to ask her Physics teacher about the test she was taking since she had Physics first thing in the morning. Even though she has excelled in all of her subjects, Maddie had to take a little more time for Physics to get the same grades that she was accustomed to receiving.

"That's fine, Maddie. I'm sure I can manage," Emily answered a little uncertainly as they went their separate ways, Emily heading toward her locker and Maddie to the science wing.

The physics classroom was in the same hallway as the other science classrooms in school, including chemistry and biology. Every morning the students at Cheever's high congregated in each of the hallways to chat with their friends about the weekend and their daily activities, as well as students who had a class in a particular hallway and did not want to be very far way when the bell rang for first period. This hallway was no exception. There were many groups of students on each wall chatting animatedly about anything at all, creating a small space for people to walk through to get from one end to the other. Today was especially crowded, for the freshmen honors biology students were crowding outside their classroom to hand in their extra credit assignments.

Maddie was trying, a bit unsuccessfully, to squeeze through the crowd of freshmen, half of whom had not had their growth spurt and she was taller than. By pushing them to side, she showed them her seniority of being in the 12th grade and nearly made it past the door to the biology room. She saw the physics room a few doors down and let out a breath of relief. _"Phew. I made it out of that crowd. Man, it seems like the freshmen are just getting smaller and small-- "_ Maddie thought, but jumped when out of no where an overzealous freshman trying to turn in his work rammed right into her, knocking her down in the process.

----

"Alright, here is Ye Olde Math Classroom... I'm not kidding about the old part, I think this has been here for over forty years! Do you know who your teacher will be?" Zack introduced to Emily as they approached the door of the room. Emily took a peek inside the room where students were beginning to find their seats and glanced at the teacher behind the desk at the front of the room.

Emily smirked, "Hmm, the teacher looks pretty cool," Emily glanced at her schedule, "My schedule says his name is... Menzel, Adam. Do you know the teacher Mr. Menzel?"

"No... But don't go by me, I don't really know much about the honors teachers since I am not in any honors, smarty-pants classes." Zack answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," Emily responded a little disconcertingly, but smiled in appreciation for Zack helping her out on her first day, "Well, I guess I better be going in then. Do you have lunch the same time as Maddie, because that's when I have lunch and I'm so happy because now I won't have to sit by myself or awkwardly search tables finding somewhere to sit. I'm not really good in those types of situations. At my old school I had two friends that I sat with every single day, but we were all new at the same time and---" Emily's rambing was cut short,

"Woah, easy there. Breathe. Okay good," Zack held his hands in front of Emily to calm her slight hyper-rambles, "And to answer your question, yes, I do have lunch at the same time as Maddie, as does Cody and our friend Max, she's really cool. Once you get to know her you'll be friends in no time." Zack smiled

"Alright," Emily let our a sigh of relief, the first day of this new high school isn't turning out to be so bad. "I'll see you later, Zack. Thanks for all your help." Emily waved as she entered the classroom.

----

"Oomph! Geez, watch it!" Maddie exclaimed, closing her eyes for minute, hand holding her head from when she bumped it on the floor when she was knocked down. It's a good thing her messenger bag with her books was zippered, but she can't say the same for the that of the guy who knocked her down. Although his backpack was securely zippered and placed on his back, he had been holding his extra credit assignment, a small stack of paper, in his hand. When he bumped into Maddie, they all scattered. Quietly cursing himself for not stapling his project together before coming to school, the boy started to gather his papers, trying to unsuccessfully put them back in the right order, a difficult task as he had not numbered each sheet.

Maddie opened her eyes and glanced up, recognizing the boy trying to gather his papers. "Cody?" Maddie said, noticing who knocked her down, while battling a feeling foreign to her as she was quite taken with the fact that he looked cute picking up all of his papers, taking such pride in his work, "Why are you, or for that matter, all of these freshmen, in such a hurry to get to your classroom this morning?" Maddie asked as she thought of possible reasons, "Is this another extra credit assignment? Cody, you're going to work yourself to death if you keep on stressing yourself out over every piece of work. I know that your grade is well above a 90 and you do not really need the extra work."

The other freshman in the hallway trying to get to the classroom had to swerve around the two people who fell on the floor. The other students who had to walk down the hallway to reach their first period class looked a little frustrated at having to move out of the way as well. To Cody and Maddie, it was as if they were the other people in the hallway, just focusing on their stuff and the other person that they knocked into.

Cody rubbed the back of his neck as he noticed that the person he had rammed into was in fact, Maddie. "Yeah... I just can't help but want my grades to be perfect." Cody shrugged his shoulders, giving up on trying to order his paper and just decided to push them all together in a messy pile. "Crap. Maybe I shouldn't even bother." Cody muttered as he haphazardly pushed his papers together, not caring if he crumpled any of them.

"I didn't say give up all together," Maddie said worriedly as she gently placed her hand on Cody's arm, shivering slightly. She smiled warmly at him, "I just want you to relax. You can't always have things perfect and just so. Take it from someone who has had to do several projects with London," Cody chuckled, "you have to learn to be a little more easy going with things that do not go your way, but you will still be able to achieve a good grade by finding another solution to your problem."

Sighing, Cody finally gathered all of this papers together and was trying to make them into a neater pile by knocking the edges on the hard floor. "I'll try, Maddie, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that. I've always obsessed over my work, or over little things that now that I think about it could be from always trying to make sure I didn't act like Zack." Cody shrugged again as Maddie let out a chuckle.

"Cody, you and Zack are completely different people. You both will like different things and will end up with different people in your lives eventually," Maddie told him as she continued to smile, "You have to just live your life with no regrets. You have to be spontaneous, like the way you were---" Maddie dropped her voice low remembering Cody's surprising act. _"I guess forgetting it never happened didn't last too long, did it?"_ Maddie thought as she gulped some air, _"Well, I have no choice but to bring up now, do I? Great."_ "--at the park." Maddie finished her sentence in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I guess I was pretty spontaneous...erm, at that moment, wasn't I?" Cody managed to get out to try and relieve some of the awkwardness that returned as he let out a nervous chuckle. He continued to look down, fiddling with his papers even though he had been pushed them into a neat pile just a few seconds ago.

"Well, I guess I better go," Maddie said standing up and straightening out her shirt over her light blue, skinny jeans as she tried to focus on something other than Cody, who was starting to get up as well. She took hold of the strap on her messenger bag and placed it on her shoulder, "I'll see you around, Cody," Maddie said looking into his eyes then moving her own eyes down to his nose and then to his lips, which she was reminded had only just touched hers not even a full day ago. _"Oh god. What is happening to me? It's like I can't even look at Cody the same way anymore. I no longer see that little kid who jumped into my arms in suite 613, but a teenager in front of me. I've never noticed how his hair got a little bit darker giving it a natural slightly streaky look as it falls across his forehead just above his eyes. And the smoothness of cheeks that haven't yet grown facial hair as well as his... no! Stop it, Maddie! Argh! Why is this happening? He's three years younger than me! I have to get away before I do something rash. I shouldn't even have to think like this! No, no, no---" _

"NO!" Maddie's practically shouted her last thought aloud, right as everyone else in the hallway stopped talking for a brief second. Maddie's cheeks were on fire as everyone turned to look at her. Looking at Cody's face, she saw him taken aback and confused, probably wondering what provoked her outburst. _"If only he knew,"_ Maddie thought, _"I have to get out of here. Sorry, Cody."_

"I gotta go..." Maddie said quickly, "Just take my advice, Cody," She added hastily as she maneuvered around Cody and the rest of the students in the hall, eyes looking to the ground to hide her embarrassment as she made her way to the end of the hall where her Physics classroom was located.

_"Ok, that was weird,"_ Cody thought to himself as Maddie left, wondering what he may have done to cause Maddie to act so strangly. Cody mentally smacked himself for being so naive. _"Of course she would want to get away. I totally messed up our friendship with that damn kiss at the park and Maddie probably does not want to be seen some oddball freshman who will probably ruin her senior status since that oddball freshman kissed someone who was three years older than himself! I'm so stupid! Zack has probably been right, he is the cooler twin."_ At this last thought, Cody walked solemnly away from the classroom to head to his first period class, placing his extra credit assignment in the blue recycling bin next to the trash can as he turned the corner in the hallway. He didn't need the extra credit. His grade was already a 98. He needed to destress, the other kids in his class would benefit from the extra assignment much more than he would; Maddie taught him that.

----

"Alright, class settle down, please," Adam Menzel announced to his first period honors math class. Adam Menzel was a fairly new teacher, only arriving at Cheever's High last year. Although commonly mistaken, he is not related to Idina Menzel, the original star of Elphaba in Wicked the Musical, but he is also of Jewish decent and has relatives who delve into the theatrical arts themselves. During the 5th period lunch period, Mr. Menzel can be seen interacting with his students at corner table in the cafeteria so he can see everything that goes on in front of him. His students find him very approachable when coming to him for extra help as he always comes up with a suitable solution for any problems that they may have, some students have even come to him for help in their family lives as they felt that they could open up more easily to him than the stern, practically cold looking therapist counselors that the school hires. **(AN: #2)**

"We have a few new students with us today as they just transferred from a different math class, as well as a new student from a different school. So, please give them a warm welcome into our class," Mr. Menzel said as he picked up his attendence list, "I'm going to take attendence now, so when you hear your name, just say 'here' or some variation if so desire." Menzel chuckled slightly, as many students tend to announce their presence in more interesting ways than just the common, 'here.'

Emily found an empty seat near the back of the room. The desks were arranged in rows facing the front desk and white boad in the front of the room. Fortunately for Emily, the person sitting in front of her was fairly short so she had no trouble seeing over the top of the student's head. She listened intently for her name to be called, thinking to herself that she was probably going to like this class.

"Fitzpatrick, Emily?" Adam Menzel called out, looking at the name with keen interest.

"Here!" Emily said, raising her arm in the air.

Adam Menzel looked at the blond girl in the back of the room, not believing what he saw. Had it really been so long? He nodded in response to Emily's announcement and continued reading off names, knowing that he'd have an important phone call to make to his sister that night.

**

* * *

AN:** After a long wait, I think this was a pretty good chapter, don't you think?

I actually cut this chapter short of what I was originally planning in order to update sooner. I was planning on having more interaction between Cody and Maddie when they got back to the hotel, but that can wait until the next chapter, so keep checking back. :)

To clear up a few things that were mentioned in some reviews: Maddie is a twin with Sharpay and Ryan, making them a triplet. Emily is younger than them by two years. And Zack and Cody are a year younger than Emily.

I think I'm going to change the heights of the characters as they were on the show. In this story, Maddie is 5'6" (Sharpay would be the same), Emily is 5'6 1/2", Cody is 5'6 1/2" and Zack is 5'5". and then it would make sense for Ryan to be 5'8 or 5'9".

**1)** Those screennames are clever, right? I just thought of them off the top of my head. I didn't want to go with the typical, dramaqueen screen name for Sharpay so I tried to think of something different. As for Emily, I made her character very hyper and enthousiastic so I thought combining her name with the word ecstatic would be a good screen name for her. Do you like the choices?

**2)** Please do not think that the character of Adam Menzel is a creeper. I know it may sound like it from the description, but he's not. His character is just as a really fun, cool teacher whom makes learning in his classroom more interesting.

Here are some questions that you can all think about for the next chapter: How/Where will Maddie and Emily meet up with Sharpay and Ryan? and What is the meaning behind not having the school of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow present in the story? And what's up Cody and Maddie? ^_^  
What's the deal with Emily's teacher, Adam? Why is he added to the plot so suddenly... and is it really sudden? muahahahaha... XD

I'm going to try and update more regularly, but I can't promise anything because I have trouble thinking of how to go about expressing the situations I have in mind for the plot. If anyone wants to help me in writing this story, that would be great. Just leave suggestions in your review and/or in a PM.  
Please and Thank you!

~Smartypink291


	11. Missing Pieces

Warning: Cody/Maddie moment ahead. :)

**Chapter 9 ~ Missing Pieces  
**

**(Omniscient)  
**

Everyone in the hallway was starting to disperse to his or her perspective classrooms as Cody placed his extra credit assignment in the blue recycling bin before walking off to his first period class. As he turned the corner, a 9th grade boy with red, curly hair came into view from the other side of the wall. He had only seen Maddie's outburst as he approached the hallway to Cody walking away just now. He didn't know what exactly happened but it looked like he can create some pretty juicy gossip that he can tell to the first person that comes his way. Then his rumor would be all over the school, boosting his own popularity status… hopefully. **(AN: #1)**

The red-haired boy glanced into the blue bin to see what it was that Cody dropped in there. It had looked pretty substantial. Maybe he can find two benefits from this observance.

He reached in and grabbed what looked like the first page with the heading above the words: Extra Credit Assignment, which was centered before the actual text began.

He held the paper loosely in his hand, looking up to the ceiling as he distorted his face. Grinning cheekily after a few seconds, he reached in the bin again and picked up the remaining papers in his other hand as he put the first page on top of them, then resting the stack on the lip of the bin it had just been sitting in.

Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a white out pen and used it to cover up Cody's name. He put his hand in his pocket again and swapped the white out for a blue, ballpoint pen. He wrote his own name above Cody's hidden one as the white out was still wet and held the papers once again as he took off his backpack to grab his 4th period Biology folder.

"Cody's a nice guy and my friend. He won't mind if I use this," The boy said as he put the paper in the right side pocket of the folder before closing it. He placed it back in his bag and continued on to his first period study hall, never thinking that the still wet white-out would not stick to a paper on the other side of the folder.

----

"Hey, Zack! Did you hear what happened this morning?" A fourteen year old, brown haired girl exclaimed enthusiastically as she walked up to Zack in the almost-crowded cafeteria as he was putting his bag lunch on the table. The whole cafeteria was beginning to get filled with students had 5th period lunch, gradually increasing the noise level so that the girl's excited exclamation blended right in with everyone else.

"Hey, Max. Something happened this morning?" Zack greeted the girl and then gave her his typical confused, I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on look. He started to take out his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, squished from being squeezed in his backpack, and took a large bite, spilling the contents on his chin. Zack, content with chewing, looked up at Max since he does not really pay attention to anything that happens in his morning classes, as they occur before lunch.

Max widened her eyes, tilting her head down and looking up, "You mean you didn't hear what went down in the science hall? Our whole grade is talking about it." **(AN: #2)**

"No, I didn't," Zack said with his mouth full, spitting some of his sandwich at Max who flicked it off her face with a swipe of her finger. "Would you just tell me already if it's so exciting?"

Rolling her eyes, Max shook her head at how disgusting Zack could be and continued calmly. "Well, I heard from Agnes, who heard from Gwen, who heard from the British twins, who heard from B—"

"Will you just get on with it already!" Zack interrupted impatiently, lifting his arms in the air to emphasize his point.

"Well, anyway…" Max lengthened her words to tick Zack off more and cause him roll his eyes, "I heard that Cody was having a horrible fight with Maddie in the science hallway. It must have ended badly because I heard that Maddie stormed off very angrily as Cody slumped away crying a river." Max laughed loudly as Zack just stared tight-lipped in her direction.

"Isn't that silliest thing you've ever heard? Cody getting into a fight with Maddie, now that is a rare occurrence! I don't believe that for one second… the crying, maybe, but the fighting, especially with Maddie, no way!" Max continued laughing, putting a hand to her stomach as she bent forward slightly, but not without noticing Zack's cringe at her last words.

When Max finally stopped laughing loudly that had caused a few people to look over, Zack let out an angry sigh, "I don't find that funny. If that's true, I'm glad Cody's fighting with Maddie. Now I won't have to deal with him anymore when getting her to notice me."

Max has calmed down fully now, and began to stare Zack down, "Ok, what's going on? Did something happen between you guys?" Max sat down at the round table and put her lunch bag in front of her as she folded her arms on the table.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… just the fact that Cody's stealing my dream girl away from me without even doing anything because he kissed her at the park which he says was for Emily, his new girlfriend I think, but no one really knows these days as they haven't even gone out on first date yet, but that is still no excuse!" Zack said in one breath then continued, "I'm supposed be the one that gets to kiss Maddie! Not Cody! Me! He doesn't even like her the way I do!" Zack finished his tirade with heaves of breath, trying to calm himself down. He just couldn't help getting upset about this rumor. Since they all got back from the park yesterday, Zack has been a bit temperamental every time Cody is mentioned in the same sentence as Maddie.

Max blinked once. Twice, before speaking again, "Wait, what?" She widened her eyes again, this time in confusion.

"Cody kissed Maddie? When did this happen?" Max asked incredulously, a contemplative expression etched on her face for a second, thinking about a piece of information that she had found out indirectly from Cody a few months ago.

Zack sighed, "At the park yesterday when we all went skating. He claims it was for Emily, but he really should have been paying more attention; he is the nerd after all." Zack took another big bite out of his sandwich, chewing somewhat angrily.

"Who's Emily?" Max asked after a beat as she began to take her own sandwich out of her bag and holding it close to her mouth to take a bite.

----

After her fourth period class ended, Emily made her way to her locker to put the textbooks she received away until the end of the day. After math, she had a study hall, but since the teacher for that period let everyone go after she took attendance, Emily decided to take that time to explore the school, learning which hallways connect where and so on. Her third and fourth period were chemistry and French, respectively, each teacher giving her another textbook to take home.

Putting her arms through the straps of her backpack, Emily found her way with ease to the cafeteria that she had discovered during her exploring period two. Seeing Zack at a round table across the room talking to a brown-haired girl, she made her way over, hearing the last bit of their conversation.

"…Claims it was for Emily, but he really should have been paying more attention; he is the nerd after all." Emily heard Zack say as he took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed angrily.

"_They're talking about me? And apparently what happened at the park. I better clear some things up,"_ Emily thought to herself as she heard the brown-haired girl next Zack speak up

"Who's Emily?" Emily heard her say and decided that now was a good time to join into the conversation.

Emily took a few more steps until she was right next to where they were sitting at the table and made her presence known.

"I'm Emily!" Emily said warm and bubbly to the girl and then looked at Zack, "I couldn't help but over hear the last bit of your conversation as I walked over. Zack, Cody said that he didn't mean to kiss my sister at the park. He proved that to us when we were back at the hotel." Emily stated reasonably to ease Zack's worries. Emily did not like hostility, especially between siblings. Even though she did not really like who she thought was her oldest sister, Melissa, she was always somewhat of a mediator between her and Maddie. Emily did not want Zack and Cody to fight because of what happened at the park; she feels like it was somewhat her fault in the first place, even if it wasn't. After what Maddie was telling her last night after dinner about life in Boston, she knew that Zack had been trying to go out with Maddie from the first time they met, but Maddie would never give him the time of day. Yes, she constantly said that she would never date him because he was three years younger, but even if he wasn't, she just doesn't see him in that way.

"Yeah, whatever," Zack said distractedly as he finished off his sandwich in one final and very large bite.

Making a face to Zack's haphazard response, Emily shook her head lightly and then turned to the girl sitting down next to him and asked the typical get-to-know-you question,

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Max," Max said cheerfully, holding out her hand to shake as she smiled kindly and added, "It's short for Maxine, but if you ever call me that, I will hurt you."

Emily nodded in understanding. When she went to school in New York City, her friend, Matt was really named Mattimeo, his parents were Red Wall series lovers, but because he never really liked his full name and felt the full spelling was too old he always wrote 'Matt' and had to constantly tell his teachers the same thing.

"Ok, Max," Emily shook her hand firmly and smiled kindly in return, "Nice to meet to you."

"Likewise," Max returned in the same fashion.

"So, where is Cody? You did say he had the same lunch as you right? And I can't even find Maddie anywhere and she told me she had lunch this period too," Emily asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"No clue," Zack said shrugging his shoulders digging in his bag for the next piece of his lunch, "I'm sure they'll turn up soon, though" Zack started chewing through his chocolate chip cookie (part of a batch baked by Cody a few nights ago), masking his envy with a bite of content.

----

"Can you please explain to me why the name, Cody Martin, is typed on the top of this paper?" Mrs. Asher, the honors biology teacher asked accusingly to a red, curly-haired boy, who just shrugged in response. Mrs. A restrained herself from rolling her eyes, as she had to keep up professional appearances.

She looked pointedly at the boy, "What were you thinking turning in this extra credit assignment? Not only is Cody's name clearly visible as the white out it seems you tried to use got smudged off, but you tried to pass it off anyway by writing your own name in almost illegible handwriting above it. Please… enlighten me with what was going through your head that possessed you to commit such academic dishonesty?" The teacher stared down at the 9th grader who seemed a little scared, but mostly indifferent to this whole thing.

"Well, you see Mrs. A," the red-headed boy started coolly, "What I thought was—"

The classroom door opening and another student walking in and toward where the two of them were standing interrupted his answer.

"Mrs. A? Can I ask you a question about tomorrow's test?" the person who walked in asked.

Under normal circumstances, the teacher would wave her hand and shoo the person out of the room since she is in the middle of talking with another student, but in this case, the said interrupter was in fact, Cody Martin, the real author of the extra credit assignment that Bob, the red, curly-haired freshman, turned in.

"Ah, Cody, maybe you can shed some light on this situation," she said to Cody, beckoning him over with her arm. When Cody reached them, the teacher showed the small stack of papers to him and Cody's eyes widened… didn't he place that into the recycling bin before first period today? It's the beginning of fifth period, which is when he has lunch. Cody had planned on quickly asking his teacher about the test tomorrow before joining his friends in the cafeteria and didn't really want to be held up being questioned about the extra credit assignment that he had purposefully placed in the blue bin after the collision this morning.

Cody glanced up at his teacher he had just had third period.

"That was my extra credit assignment," Cody stated bluntly, lifting his index finger to point to the papers.

The teacher stood up a little straighter from her previous slight bent over position and lowered her eyes, "What do you mean, 'was?' It's right here, but instead of you handing it in, Bob did," Mrs. A pointed out.

"Well, yes, but you see," Cody began, contorting his face nervously as he didn't know exactly how to explain what had happened before the day had started, "I was going to hand that in for extra credit, but after I got to school I… I realized that I didn't need it and thought it would be more beneficial for everyone else since my grade is already really high as it is. I didn't know that Bob was going to take it out of the recycling bin."

"Oh, I see!" Mrs. A exclaimed triumphantly while still keeping her cool, "Thank you, Cody, you may go. I know you said you wanted to ask about the test tomorrow, but I still have to talk with Bob. Just email your question to me and I'll write you back as soon as possible."

With that last word, Cody slowly walked out of the room, eyebrows furrowed as the teacher continued to speak with Bob. Cody walked down the hallway and turned to where his locker was located._ "Why would Bob take my recycled report?"_ Cody thought as approached his locker and turned the dial in the combination of three numbers, _"I mean, I know he's not the smartest person ever, he at least gets better grades than Zack… that's not saying much, though. I guess I could have ripped it up and then placed it in the bin. I'll know for next time. But for now, I'm off to the cafeteria to eat lunch and give out a few cookies that I made the other night to share with everyone."_ Cody placed his books in his locker and grabbed his lunch before closing the metal door again.

He made his way toward the cafeteria at a slow pace to look around at the bulletin boards that lined the walls to see if there was anything that he needed to know for the week and before he knew it, Cody was standing in front of the blue cafeteria doors. Opening one, he walked inside and started to make his way over to the table with Zack, Emily, and Max. As he approached an empty seat, he couldn't help his eyes from wandering the other tables and the long hot-lunch line in search for Maddie before settling in his seat to focus on his lunch in front of him.

----

Maddie was procrastinating. Not the kind of procrastinating where she would leave a project that she received two weeks ago to the night before it's due, no, Maddie was a hard-working student who started projects in advance and finished them before they were due. This procrastination was different. She was just apprehensive, with a faint hint of redness in her cheeks, about going to lunch and seeing everyone, especially one, Cody Martin. She was not quite understanding what was going on in her head yet and she was scared of the actions that had happened or the actions that could happen if she sees him too soon.

After she bolted off to her Physics class first thing in the morning, Maddie was able to pass her quiz with flying colors… post asking her teacher her question, of course. She was on an I-feel-good-about-that-quiz-high that continued to make her smile as she made her way to the rest of her classes. As the end of fourth period class bell rang, Maddie started to pick up her books from math. Having taken the advanced math classes last year at Cheevers and at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow her first two years of high school, Maddie was able to take calculus this year. Before leaving the classroom to depart for lunch, she stayed behind to look like she was going to ask to receive a bit of extra help with what they went over, but that was just a ploy. Maddie was one of the smartest students in the class, catching on to the concepts rather quickly without that much outside help.

"_Okay, Mads,"_ Maddie thought to herself, _"Just take your time getting out of the classroom. You just need time to think as you walk over to lunch. Nothing will be different. We just had a brief, nothing special kiss at the park and then I felt absolutely nothing short of normal when I was with Cody earlier this morning. He's just a really good friend and I can continue interacting the same way as normal. Just forget, Maddie!"_ Maddie psyched herself up, not realizing that she was walking even slower then she had wanted toward the front of the room.

The teacher was gathering her last piles of papers on the front desk as she had to share this classroom with another of the math teachers and could not leave her stuff lying around when the next class came in. She noticed Maddie as the last student moving away from her desk and smiled as thought about the more diligent students in her class, but couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't jetting out of there like the rest of the students had just moments before.

"Madeline," the teacher said as Maddie walked, shuffled, passed a few of the desks, "I've got another class to teach, but you are welcome to stay if you like. I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget your homework." She waved, placing her bag filled with the papers that were on her desk on her shoulder, and walked out of the door.

"_Okay, maybe I am overreacting? I should just chill out… it's no big deal, right?"_ Maddie thought, basically ignoring what her teacher had said, as she reached the front desk just as one of the other math teachers walked into the classroom.

After the 1st period, 10th grade honors math class, the teacher Mr. Menzel travels to other classrooms in the school before coming back to this one for 6th period. Since it was 5th period now, he decided to drop off everything that he did not need to carry with him before having his own lunch. He was caught by surprise, however, when he noticed the tall, blonde girl still in room, as the students always spend no time at all getting out of the class and to their lunch or next course of the day.

Looking up from previously glancing at her fingers as she moved them across the desk as she walked, Maddie noticed the presence of the semi-new teacher. Since he only arrived last year and taught the 10th grade, Maddie had not really seen him throughout the school day. Even though she had seen on Emily's schedule the name of her teacher, she could not put name to face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maddie said as she smiled kindly, "I'll hurry up to get out here. I've always left quickly so I never knew who used this classroom after." Maddie laughed, trying to figure out who this teacher was.

Adam Menzel shook his head a blinked a few times before mumbling quietly to himself which he thought no one else could hear, "Sharpay?" he asked himself incredulously, looking at Maddie again as he reminisced of his sister's children.

"Excuse me?" Maddie asked softly as she just barely heard the name that he uttered. _"Did he just say 'Sharpay? My sister that I just learned of last night? How would he know a Sharpay?"_ "Did you just call me, Sharpay?" Maddie asked in wonder.

Adam chuckled as he was snapped out of his memories, "Oh, you heard that?" he thought how to say this as he made assumptions on the identity of the girl in front of him, "You just look very similar to my niece, Sharpay. You both have strikingly similar qualities. And you can take your time, I was just dropping some stuff off before heading to lunch myself."

"Your niece," Maddie asked curiously, pausing for a beat, "wouldn't happen to have a brother, would she?" Maddie switched her bag from her left to her right shoulder to get more comfortable.

Taken aback, Mr. Menzel was more interested in this conversation, "Yes, yes she does. A twin brother actually." Adam looked keenly at the girl in front him. Could she really be the same Maddie? Seeing both Emily and Maddie in the same day? How come he never saw her last year or anytime earlier this year? There had to be a reason why she was asking this question. The only possible reason he could come up with was that she knew of her past, of Sharpay and Ryan.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, suddenly very nervous as he was not supposed to reveal anything about his (their) family when, if, they saw him. Last year, he came to Cheever's because it was a teaching opportunity that would pay better than the previous private school that he taught, but also Louise had made a call to Eileen to take Maddie out of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow (she didn't want Maddie in a catholic school anymore), so it sealed the deal. He was still worried for his younger sister in Albuquerque though as she had never been the same since the day she let two of her children go, so he would keep her updated whenever he caught wind of any information. **(AN: #3)**

"Oh, no particular reason," Maddie said, slightly enjoying holding a little bit of power over a teacher, but she knew not to go too far, "I just have one more question." Maddie looked hopeful at him.

"What question is that?" Adam Menzel asked, putting the last pile of papers down on the desk before looking back to Maddie.

Maddie curved her lips into a small smirk, "Does Sharpay and R—her brother have any other siblings?"

----

"Where is Maddie?" Emily asked exhaustively as she took the last bite of her lunch and got up to throw away her trash, "This period is half over already."

The rest of the table, Cody, Zack, Max, and London who joined them, all shrugged their shoulders, yet they were wondering the same thing.

"It is weird that she's not here. She usually eats lunch with us… maybe she went to extra help?" Cody suggested comfortingly to Emily.

Emily put her elbows on the table, her chin between her hands as she let out a long sigh. "I really wanted to tell her about my classes so far," she turned her head slightly to took at Cody and gave a small smile when he started to rub her back comfortingly, "Especially math. My teacher seems really nice, but I found it kind of odd that he kept on looking over at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite place. It was really weird, but enough on that. How was your day?" Emily addressed everyone else at the table and they all got around to discussing their classes, after school activities, plans for the week, and random entertainment conversations. The group of teens were all having a nice lunch together, talking about interests and things that happened over the weekend. Before they knew it, there were only five minutes left in the period and Maddie still hadn't arrived yet.

----

About an hour after school let out, the Martin twins, Fitzpatrick sisters, and London Tipton were all back at the Tipton hotel. The sun was as high in the sky as possible for a January day, its rays glistening off of the snow outside the building as the five of them rotated into the hotel lobby. London, having rushed up the elevator to her suite, deserted the group for a nice, relaxing, bubble bath. School really takes its toll on London, especially when she stays past noon. Zack and Cody entered the adjacent elevator after London had used the other one whilst Maddie took her shift at the candy counter and Emily settled into one of the couches with her backpack and plugged herself into her iPod-equivalent mp3 player which she had received a few weeks ago due to its lower price. **(AN: #4)**

Zack had hastily dropped his bag carelessly in the middle of the living room of his family's suite on the 23rd floor before grabbing a bag of potato chips from the cupboard, plopping down into the cushions of the couch, and turning on the TV. He didn't care what was on; anything that happened to be airing on a random channel would be mind-numbingly sufficient. Cody, on the other hand, leaned his backpack against the side of the couch and then faced his brother,

"Don't you have homework to do?" Cody said staring down at Zack, who just barely finished chewing a handful of chips as he looked away from the TV screen to respond,

"Yeah, you should probably get on that," Zack said nonchalantly going back to watching some old re-run of a canceled show, "My homework won't do itself, you know?" Zack was still a bit upset from constantly hearing the different variations of what happened to Cody and Maddie as he walked the hallways during school. Maddie and Cody got into a fight, Maddie and Cody were wrestling on the floor, Maddie and Cody were making out in the hallway. That was worst one that he heard and it made Zack's blood boil hotter. And to top it all off, because he is friends with Maddie and the brother of Cody, he was getting all of the 'Zack, is your brother okay? Do you know what happened earlier?' questions and so on. Maddie and Cody this, Maddie and Cody that! Zack was so sick of hearing conversations and questions about Maddie with Cody with every step he took, causing him to take out his anger at the rumor by bossing Cody around more than usual. It's not his problem he gets jealous over someone else "stealing" his girl, is it?

Cody rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe he was actually Zack's twin brother. _"Who does Zack think he is, always bossing me around like this? I told myself that I wouldn't cave in to Zack's demands anymore, but haven't followed through with that have I?"_ Cody thought before voicing his opinion on the matter at hand,

"Yeah, it won't, so why don't you do your own work this time?" Cody kept his voice as steady as could, but still it wavered as he was still not that used to standing up to his brother.

"Why would _I_ do my own homework when _you_ do it so much better," Zack added smugly causing Cody to roll his eyes.

"I'm just going to… go. I don't feel like doing any of my homework right now anyway," Cody said as he began to walk backwards to the door. He knew that if he stood around long enough, he would end up being suckered into doing his brother's homework… again. Cody gave a small smile before turning around to face the door and reach out for the handle.

Zack chuckled. It was so unlike Cody not to do his homework as soon as they got home. He liked to get everything done before dinner so he wouldn't have anything to do later and not worry about it… pssh, Zack didn't think like that. Zack would put off anything to get out of getting work… until forced to against will.

"And where are you going?" Zack asked lightheartedly facing away from the TV screen, his anger starting to cool down.

Cody gulped. He hadn't thought this through. Where was he going? He thought quickly, "I'm going to… erm… to get a candy bar!" Cody exclaimed excitedly pointing his finger in the direction he was heading hurrying out the door. When he was in the hallway outside suite 2330, Cody furrowed his eyebrows in a confused expression as he thought aloud,

"A candy bar? I'm not even hungry right now! Why did I say that? Ugh! My thoughts are so scattered… I haven't been thinking straight this whole day! Maybe I do need a candy bar," And with that last loud thought, Cody stepped into the elevator to descend down to the lobby.

----

At the candy counter in the lobby, Maddie Fitzpatrick was casually typing on her laptop, off the side from the register in her down time between customers. Normally, she would have brought her book or her homework to finish while working, but today she wanted to look up some information from the internet about her biological family. _"There's got to be more information about them,"_ Maddie thought, _"I'll just use some of what I find out today from Mr. Menzel...Uncle Adam... that sounds weird. Let's see..."_ Maddie typed searches into the computer to find out more of her family for the next few minutes.

Up a few of the stairs in the lobby, the elevator dinged as the doors opened. Cody walked out and stepped down the steps toward Maddie at her candy counter post. "Hey, Maddie! What're you up to?" Cody asked curiously as he approached the candy counter. He noticed Maddie looking intently at her computer screen, clicking the keys on the keyboard every few seconds.

Maddie looked up from her computer screen showing a google search result page and locked eyes with Cody. "Oh hey, Cody! I'm just doing a little research. What's up?" Maddie greeted with a smile

Rubbing the back of his neck, Cody answered hesitantly, "Not much... I just stood up to Zack by running out of the room with an excuse that I needed a candy bar. I don't even know why I said that, I'm actually not in the mood for a candy bar surprisingly," Cody shrugged, noting how easily it was for him to share his thoughts with Maddie.

Maddie giggled, showing a slight sarcastic smirk, "Nice. And maybe you wanted a candy bar because you just wanted to see me?" She widened her eyes and curved her lips into an angel-like, wide smile.

"Nah, that wouldn't be it," Cody said waving his hand dismissively while seeing the look of mock-hurt forming on Maddie's face, "I always want to see you." Cody concluded his statement showing off his pearly-white smile.

"Aw, Cody!" Maddie gushed, genuinely touched, for she knew Cody was being sincere, "That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me! Come here, you deserve a special Maddie hug for that." Maddie smiled happily as she opened her arms and made her way around the candy counter to Cody. As she placed her arms around Cody, he responded immediately bringing the two of them together as they shared the embrace. They held each other for about a minute before their thoughts simultaneously went back to their previous embrace similar, yet different in nature to this one.

As Maddie inhaled the clean, detergent smell from Cody's shirt and the hotel-sample-shampoo scent from his hair she was brought back to her thoughts from earlier when they were at school. In just a few seconds she thought of her shock when she was suddenly spun around, the feel of his lips against hers even if it was over pretty quickly, the awkwardness she felt when they were in the hall and how weird it felt to hug him goodbye when they were at the park, all came together in that fourth second when she pulled away awkwardly, blushing without knowing that Cody was thinking similar thoughts as he did the exact same thing.

_"Everything has changed since that _one_ moment," _Maddie thought as she watched Cody get ready to speak, _"I used to be able to hug Cody no problem... I just want things to go back to normal."_ Maddie sighed and managed a little smile.

"So.. erm.. " Cody started as he let out a short, nervous laugh, realizing that he and Maddie were thinking the same thing. He continued slowly as to try not say anything he may regret later, "I guess thinking nothing will change didn't last too long, did it?" He gave a small smile, trying, but failing, to be one hundred percent reassuring.

_"My thoughts exactly," _Maddie thought to herself incredulously before voicing quietly what has been plaguing her thoughts since yesterday she sighed again, "Yeah, I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened yesterday," She paused, biting her bottom lip in thought before addressing Cody again, "I just can't understand why this happening to me...to us! It was just a simple kiss, right?" _"Yeah right."_

"I guess if you want it to be..." Cody answered uncertainly. As he looked at her contemplating body expressions, he realized that he knew that he liked Maddie before, but knew that he would probably never get together with her. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if this was just a push in that direction... the one event that would bring him closer to being with Maddie which could never had been possible had it not happened. He had to tell her how he felt, how he had always felt. Maybe, just maybe things will not be so awkward. He started out slowly, "But Maddie.... I have to tell you something. I, I-I want... maybe... you see, I don't think it's like that..."

Looking at Cody, Maddie raised an eyebrow slightly, "What do you mean?" She asked not understanding the chaotic mix of words as Cody shrugged limply, chickening out of voicing his opinion. "Cody, I don't know why I am feeling the way that I do right now, but this wasn't supposed to happen!" Maddie exclaimed without taking the time to think abut what she was saying as she would do normally. Cody flinched slightly at Maddie's outburst. _"Maddie has never spoken like this to me before. I really have messed everything up, haven't I?"_

"I'm not supposed to like, maybe-- Ugh! I was going to go to college and meet some tall, smart, good-looking guy who is three years older than I am, someone whom I will share lots of intimate moments, get married, and have the most perfect life complete with dream jobs and a few kids while living in a... a-a swanky apartment in the city!" Maddie exclaimed in what could only be an outburst of one her romantic fantasies no different from when she was fantasizing about the owner of the cell phone she had found a few months ago. Her voice cracked as she became borderline hysterical.

Cody thought for second before asking firmly, "So it's okay for you to like someone who is three years older than you but it's not okay for me?"

"What? You like me?" Maddie asked dumbfounded in a low voice (radiating happiness on the inside), her eyes glistening as she gasped at what Cody had asked, "That's not what I said!" She added quickly to try and cover up her misuse of words. A low thunder growl could be heard outside as the people inside of the Tipton continued unaffected.

"But it's what you meant!" Cody exclaimed, his voice on the verge of breaking as well.

_"No, I didn't mean any of it! It's a fantasy! No!"_ Maddie thought instinctively, "No, Cody, I just meant--" she tried to make him see her reasoning, but to no avail as Cody began talking again.

"--that girls can only be with older guys, no one younger?" Cody interrupted her sentence.

"No! I mean, yes, well, not exactly... this whole thing... it's just--" Maddie sputtered out trying voice what she was thinking as she got cut off by Cody once more. She normally doesn't have problems voicing her opinion. She has always been so quick-witted with practically perfect timed responses. _"Why am I having such a hard time with this?"_ Maddie thought, _"When did Cody learn how to be so assertive?"_

"It's just nothing!" Cody interrupted again trying to control his words, but he couldn't stop himself from getting upset and he didn't know exactly why, "We have a problem and I, I th-think that we should try to stay away for awhile. I'm going back up to my room!"

"What? Don't do this." Maddie breathed out forcefully, a single drop of saline escaped the corner of her eye as a great sound of thunder clapped outside. They heard a sound like pebbles suddenly hitting the outside of the hotel; the freezing rainstorm predicted earlier that morning had begun.

Both having jumped at the thunder, they stared at each other for a few seconds before Cody said finally, "See ya later, Maddie," avoiding looking in her direction as he made his way back to the elevators.

The tears began to flow freely down Maddie's cheeks, her lips slightly didn't mean for anything to sound as hurtful as it did. She was just trying to convince herself that what was happening and what had happened was just another event in her life and she could move past it. She never expected any of this. Especially Cody liking her when it was blatantly obvious it was Zack who constantly hit on her for the past two years. As she backed up to the front of the candy counter, Maddie held her arms across her body as she slid slowly to the ground, only one thought running through her mind as she tilted her head backwards (with a weird sense of déja vu),

"I'm such a doofus!"

----

Cody was having similar thoughts as climbed into the elevator. Although he had said he was going back up to his room, Cody realized that Zack would still be there and he was not in the mood to see anyone right now. His hand hovered over the button with the number 23 printed. He pulled his hand away and moved his finger to the right, pressing down button 24... and 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, and 30, before backing up into the corner of the elevator diagonal to the button pad. He stood, slouched into the crevice, the top of his head leaning against the wall and he finally let his own tears silently fall, hoping he didn't ruin his friendship with Maddie forever.

----

* * *

** AN!** How was this lovely chapter? Was the Cody/Maddie interaction still realistic?

I feel like my writing improved for the last chapter but it has since degraded for this chapter. Was this chapter too long?

I'm trying to write this story in a way that flows similarly to the way a tv show or a movie would play out. One scene starts out with a character or two and then switches to an entirely different scene and then in the end they all magically come together. Is that the way all of you see the scenes as you read them?

**1) **To explain the desire of Bob to take Cody's extra credit and spread a rumor about what happened with Maddie, I was thinking of the episode where Zack and Cody enter high school for the first time. I haven't seen that episode in awhile, but I remember Cody tried to sit next to Bob in one of his classes but Bob shooed him away because he was trying to be popular with a fake-jock appearance. I thought that since that didn't exactly work, Bob would try anything to boost his popularity since it's so important to him. He also seems like the type of person to take advantage of his friends' hospitality, so I tried to incorporate that a little bit.

**2)** I figured that not only would news about a collision in a hallway travel fast, but one between a senior and a freshman would travel faster. That's why Max, and everyone else, knew about it. What freshman wouldn't want to be able to hang/talk/be friends/go out with a senior and be considered cool, right?

**3)** Louise Evans, née Menzel, and Adam Menzel are Jewish (as well as Ashley Tisdale). Louise did not feel comfortable having Maddie stay in the catholic school so she asked Eileen to take her out and put her in the public school. Also, every time there was an episode that had some scenes in the parochial school, the nuns were so freakin annoying! I also sort of assumed that Maddie did not go to that school anymore after the "Lip Syncin'..." episode since she was part of the production with Zack and Cody so it would make sense that she would go to the same school as them right?

**4)** Right now, London is not present so much since I'm focusing mostly on Maddie and Emily's family and their interactions with Zack and Cody. That is why she always goes off somewhere else. It can change, but don't expect to see her that often, if at all, in the next few chapters.

I love your reviews/comments/criticisms! They are amazing! It's so cool seeing a new review or looking at the number of people viewing the story each day... you're awesome!  
I'll try and get the next chapter written quickly, but no promises

**l i** **v e** l a u g h **l o** **v e**  
~Smartypink291


	12. Sister Schism and Spy Friends

Hello, all my wonderful readers! I'm back!! This is a very short chapter (It is just about 2000 words), but I think it's pretty good. There's actually no CodyMaddie moment in this one (shocker! What has happened to me?!), but instead delves into Emily's character a little bit. I've had so much work for my classes with exams and projects that *head explosion* I finally found time to write the next part of this story. Enjoy and review! (because your reviews are awesome and I love you for writing them) :)

**Chapter 10 ~ Sister Schism and Spy Friends**

**(Omniscient)**

Emily had a routine that she executed everyday after school. Since she had moved to New York City, Emily had gotten used to doing her work with the constant noise of cars honking and other various ambiances of the big apple. She is able to work in any environment, but in order to minimize her distractions (walking over to the window see what's happening on the street, for example), she always plugs herself into her mp3 player.

As soon as her music starts playing, it's as if the rest of the world does not exist. Not one to deviate from her routine, if not necessary, Emily continued this regimen now that she's back in Boston. While Maddie, Cody, Zack, and London went off to their rooms and to the candy counter, Emily plopped herself down on one of the Tipton's deluxe couches with her backpack, placed her headphones in her ears, and turned up her music.

For a moment, she poked her head over the top of the couch to see Maddie organizing the candy behind the counter. _Same old, Maddie… always the organizer, _Emily thought as she shook her head, smiling knowingly before resuming her previous position: on her back, propped slightly up against the pillows, knees bent with her notebook laying on top of them.

Emily worked through all of her subjects, leaving only the easiest work to be done when she and Maddie returned home that night. She sat up to put her books back into her bag when something caught her eye to the left over the top of the couch.

_Why is Maddie sitting, crouching down in front of the candy counter? _Emily thought, confusion evident on her face. _How long was I working? Well… I did get through a lot of songs… oh! Maddie is crying! What?!_

Emily dropped her notebook on the cushion of the couch and rushed around to put an arm around Maddie for she knew Maddie would do the same for her.

"Maddie," Emily said concerned, "What's wrong? What happened?" She softened her face and frowned as she looked into her sister's face, who's tears, had she been wearing lots of eye makeup, would have left a black smudge, but instead just watery tracks.

Maddie brought her head down to a normal position from previously leaning it back against the counter taking notice of her sister's presence. Her cheeks had a few stains from the tears that escaped so she quickly wiped underneath her eyes to get rid of the tight, almost sticky feeling that the salty tears left on her skin.

"It's nothing, Em, please don't worry about it," Maddie tried to say reassuringly, her heart pounding. _I can't tell her the real reason. How am I supposed to explain to her that Cody, her may-be-boyfriend, likes me and that I messed everything up royally with my damn jump to conclusions! Cody's one of my closest friends, I hate fighting with him… have we ever fought?_

"Nothing?" Emily watched her sister skeptically, "I may have been in New York for a few years, but I still know when you're lying, Mads," Emily said knowingly, her hand still on Maddie's back.

Maddie let out a sigh. "I just… I wish I can tell you, Em!" she said finally, "But I can't and I'm sorry, it's just… complicated."

"I'm your sister! You can tell me anything! We used to tell each other everything," Emily exclaimed loudly then ending softer, betrayal evident in her voice. Maddie jumped slightly at Emily's small outburst and immediately felt guilty. It's not like she wanted to keep this from her sister, if anything, Maddie needed to tell her, anyone at all, before it eats her away, but she didn't know how without worrying about her feelings.

"Oh, Emmy," Maddie said consolingly as she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder as the hand on her own back was lifted. "You are still the one who I turn to, who I will _always_ turn to when I need to talk and share my problems. Don't forget that, okay?" Maddie rubbed small circles with her thumb on Emily's shoulder.

"You've just got to trust me when I say that I have everything under control right now, alright?" _Control? Yeah…right._

Emily nodded. She looked into her sister's eyes, searching for any sign of what was going on, "If you say so," Emily said skeptically. _Something is bothering Maddie. Since she won't tell me, I'm going to find out for myself if it's the last thing I do. _

When Maddie decided to go to the bathroom to wash her face of her tears, Emily walked purposefully toward the elevators. She pressed the upward arrow and when one of the elevator doors opened, she stepped inside, determined to get to the bottom of everything. First, she needed to get assistance.

----

Slouching further into the couch, Zack lazily lifted his arm that held the remote and clicked the arrow button to change the channel. He had been watching TV for about an hour and he was getting bored with what was currently showing. He started to flip through all of the channels quickly.

"There is absolutely nothing on at all!" Zack said aloud although no one else was in the suite. He stretched his arms above his head as he let out a bored yawn, "I'm actually thinking of doing homework… where is Cody? How long does it possibly take to get a candy bar?"

Zack looked at the door, "he needs to get back here soon and get started on our work."

No sooner has he voiced his opinion to himself, there was a knock on the door. _Ah, right on time!_

"Don't you have a key, Cody?" Zack increased the volume of his voice so the person outside the door can hear.

A quick, silent pause for a moment then a girl's voice was heard through the door, "Cody? This is Emily. I'm looking for Cody."

Zack lifted himself from his seated position to walk to the door. He pushed down on the handle and pulled it open to reveal Emily standing in the hallway.

"Hey, Emily!" Zack greeted, holding the door as she walked inside, "Cody's not here at the moment. What's up?"

"Oh, not much, I just wanted to ask Cody something," said Emily, turning to face Zack.

"Well, he said he went to the lobby to get a candy bar. I don't know why he isn't back by now, it doesn't take that long buy chocolate and my homework needs to get done." Zack explained lightly.

Emily let out a giggle. _Zack would have his brother do his homework for him_. She contorted her face and asked incredulously, "He went to get a candy bar? But I was just with Maddie at the candy counter… and Cody wasn't there. In fact, Maddie was crying and she rarely cries. She wouldn't even tell _me_ what was wrong!"

Zack straightened up immediately, shoulders back, chin held high. "Maddie's crying?! I must go comfort her!" Zack started to run to the door with a new-found purpose. No one made his girl cry when Zack Martin was town. _Not now, not ever! I must see Madd—_

Before Zack could reach the door handle, he was yanked back, albeit gently, but to Zack who was storming in the other direction, the force was amplified. Emily grabbed his arm before he could go further and he turned around sharply.

"What are you doing?" Zack glared at Emily as he was still on his mission, "I need to go see Maddie."

Emily, who moved her head back a little when she saw Zack's expression, did not let Zack's attitude faze her. She leaned forward slightly as well and matched his glare with her own, "No, you don't. If Maddie wouldn't tell me what was bothering her, than she definitely will not tell you! I'm her sister! You're just… you're just…"

Emily's voice began to waver and her bottom lip trembled. She held her eyes wide open, willing herself not to blink for if she does the tears will fall and there's no telling how long until they cease. She looked into Zack's gaze, loosing count of the seconds that were ticking on the clock in the kitchen area.

She couldn't hold it any longer. Emily released the tension of the water building up in her eyes with a blink, causing a successive blink… and the stream of tears began to release down her face.

Zack softened his expression when he saw how distraught, although not the description Zack thought of in his head, look on Emily. He didn't like it when girls cried. He didn't know how to go about comforting them, unless they were in a movie theater, then he can just put an arm around her and pat her arm a few times to show he was there. _Would that work now?_

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to make you upset," Zack said uncharacteristically sweet. He reached his arm across, awkwardly, to Emily's shoulder and patted it a few times while sporting a frown.

"It's not you," Emily said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "You didn't do anything. It's stupid, really. I just wish Maddie would tell me what was bothering her. I don't think she wants to confide in me anymore."

"That's not stupid," Zack consoled before showing off a wide smile, "and trust me, I know stupid. Just ask Cody." Emily broke her mouth into a stained, yet satisfied smile as she chuckled at Zack's comment. "You have every right to be upset, I think. Because like you said, you're her sister and siblings look out for each other." Zack patted her shoulder a few more times for good measure and pulled his hand back, giving Emily a sincere smile that is rarely seen on a prankster like Zack.

"Thanks," Emily said softly, "That really made me feel better. I'm sorry I got so upset." Zack nodded, silently saying, 'No problem, anytime.'

A few seconds passed and Emily's eyes brightened as she stood up straighter, "Would you like to help me find out what's bothering Maddie? And while we're doing that, we can find out why you don't know why Cody has not come back yet?

Zack leaned back, turning his mouth upwards slightly, showing off his smirk. _First sneaking up on Maddie, now, spying? This girl's impressive. _

"Alright, I'm in," he said holding out his hand. Emily smiled and took his hand in hers, shaking it firmly,

"Excellent."

---

* * *

**AN**: Well, how are you liking the story so far? Are you still interested? Review with comments, please!

The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I have already started writing it so it will be great!

You're reviews make me smile, so please take the time to do so.

Thank you!

Update coming soon,  
**_Smartypink  
_*****


	13. Finding the Edges

I have completed another chapter! Ta-da! :D Enjoy!

**Chapter 11 ~ Finding the Edges**

**(Omniscient)**

For the past 15, almost 16 years, Louise Evans has been keeping up with the growth and development of her two daughters that she had left with the Fitzpatricks. At least once a month, she would call Eileen and have her tell her what was happening in her youngest daughters' lives. Of course she does not know everything as it is hard to relay all the events and experiences through the phone, but she was able to learn about general life happenings like when they each lost their first tooth, graduating elementary school, middle school, when Maddie got her driver's license, or when Emily moved to Big Apple.

Recently, the transfer of news between mothers had been slow. Louise had not heard anything from Eileen in almost a year. Like any normal mother, Louise worried about their whereabouts (worry that was too often intensified since the day she let them go) everyday and contemplated whether to call the Fitzpatrick home herself. She decided against it. She didn't want to come across as a paranoid freak that looses her control over emotions. She was an Evans, and since they moved up socially within the last ten years, she had the reputation as most poised model to society to uphold. If her brother is friends with and can trust the Fitzpaticks, she certainly can. Adam always did have great judge of character.

Today Louise couldn't stop smiling. She finally received a phone call from Eileen yesterday and although it was for the sole purpose of getting their birth certificates, Louise could not have been happier. She bombarded her with questions, hardly waiting for an answer to each one and was regrettably silenced when Eileen mentioned that Maddie and Emily had just arrived home and she needed to speak with them. Still, she could not stop the smile from gracing her face at the thought that yes, her children were doing well and she would be hearing from Eileen again shortly.

She settled down in the cushions of her rolling, desk chair, cherishing one of the few moments that she can relax from working. Today was one of the few days that Louise decided to work from the comfort of home. Normally at her office from the morning to early evening, she took these few days working at home as a luxury and made sure to, as her kids would say, chill. It was the healthy thing to do, and Louise would know all about healthy, as she was the new manager of a popular health and nutrition magazine, having worked her way up from just a magazine journalist in a few years.

She lay back in her chair and closed her eyes. It was comforting to be in the quiet of her office. Just allowing her thoughts to drift and her mind to wander into a peaceful solitude. No sooner had she drifted into a short, but relaxing sleep, the front door of the large house opened as her twin children walked through the doorway. Opening her eyes, Louise slowly sat up from her reclined position and inhaled. _Sharpay and Ryan are home already? The day went by so quickly. _

"Ry, I'm going up to my room before we practice our song piece. I'll be down again in a bit," Louise heard Sharpay's voice carry through the open office doorway followed by footsteps up the stairs.

She smiled at the thought of her talented daughter always perfecting her singing, dancing, or performing during her free time. _I wonder how she, how both of them, will take the news that they have a triplet sister. If the pictures that Eileen has sent me are any indication, Maddie still looks like Sharpay. I hope they aren't too mad we kept them in the dark. I can only hope it will all go well._

When Sharpay arrived in her room, she dropped her bag by the edge of her desk and settled into her comfy desk chair. Turning on her pink-covered laptop, she logged into the instant messenger as she checked her email. After a few minutes she heard the familiar ping of a new message. She didn't recognize the screen name right way, but had a feeling that she was born in the year 1992 due to the numbers at the end of her name. Sharpay responded kindly.

Emstatic92: (5:10 pm) Hi Sharpay! How are you?  
Sharctress: (5:11 pm) Hi... I'm good, you? Sorry, but who is this?  
Emstatic92: (5:11 pm) This is Emily. Fitzpatrick. Remember from when you came to my school in NYC for the variety show last year?  
Sharctress: (5:11 pm) Oh you were the blond one who came over to us with your two friends? You showed me a picture of your sister on your phone. That still freaks me out btw. Ha-ha  
Emstatic92: (5:12 pm) Yep! that's me! =D I'm actually sitting with my sister now.  
Sharctess: (5:12 pm) Really? Does she find this weird at all?  
Emstatic92: (5:12 pm) She's actually just staring at the computer screen right now and has not blinked for a few seconds. =D h/o one sec  
Sharctress: (5:12 pm) haha kk (:

Sharpay leaned back in her chair. It had been awhile since she last heard from Emily. She remembers that day well. What she felt when seeing that picture of Emily's sister was so shocking it made her question whether they were related. She did always feel like something was missing especially when she communicated silently with Ryan. Sharpay wasn't one to believe that magic was real, that, she believed was saved for the movies, however every time they communicated, she always felt like someone else was there too, but they were too far way to be able to join.

Sharpay reached over nearly falling off her chair to grab her teddy bear with the purple ribbon. She always held it after thinking about that odd connection she felt when communicating with Ryan. The bear satiated the hunger for a moment to find out what was missing and gave her comfort. She hugged it to her chest before letting it rest on her lap between herself and the desk as her IM pinged.

Emstatic92: (5:14 pm) ok. I'm back. :) Is your buddy icon a picture of a teddy bear that you own? Maddie has one just like it except the ribbon around its neck is pink.

_Wow, that's a coincidence. I take hold of my bear and Emily asks me about it at the same time. _Sharpay breathed in and let it out slowing as she typed.

Sharctress: (5:14 pm) Yeah. I've had that bear since as long as I can remember. I used to carry it with me everywhere when I was little.  
Emstatic91: (5:15 pm) That's funny b/c Maddie says she did the same thing. What a coincidence... or is it? Haha  
Sharctress: (5:15 pm) What do mean by a coincidence? 0_o What's so funny about that?  
Emstatic92: (5:16 pm) Well, Maddie and I just found out something about our family...  
Sharctress: (5:16 pm) What kind of something? Why does it have to do with my, our, teddy bears?  
Emstatic92: (5:16 pm) Me and Maddie found out that we were adopted. Maddie was 2 years old and I was 1.  
Sharctress: (5:17 pm) I'm afraid of what you're going to say next...  
Emstatic92: (5:17 pm) You're probably afraid that I'm going to say you and your brother Ryan are a triplet with Maddie and we're all related, am I right?  
Sharctress: (5:17 pm) Right.

Sharpay gulped, unsure of how she should take this news. Was she really a triplet? It's always been her and Ryan all of her conscious life. How is it that now she finds out she has a sister – _a triplet!_ – And a younger sister as well? Something was not adding up.

Emstatic92: (5:18 pm) Well, consider yourself scared.  
Sharctress: (5:20 pm) Oh god. I'm going to go confront my... well I guess, our parents... ttyl  
Emstatic92: (5:20 pm) kk. Ttyl  
Sharctress has logged off (5:20 pm) (In Boston: 7:20 pm)

Sharpay let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding. She stared at the computer screen for a few seconds trying to comprehend what she just found out. She decided that if this were true – why would Emily lie to her? – She probably would not remember because she was so little. _I wonder why mom or daddy never told us about our siblings. Did they want to keep us in the dark?_

She stood up from her chair and stretched her arms out before walking out the door purposefully. Walking down the hallway, she got to the top of the stairs and started to descend, her footsteps echoing rather loudly. She arrived in front of her mother's office and knocked twice.

"Come in," Sharpay heard before she pushed the door further open and strolled inside and got straight to the point.

"Mom, have we always been a four person family?"

Louise looked up from papers on her desk. She opened her mouth then closed it again before responding, "What? Sweetie, what would make you ask that question?"

Sharpay took a deep breath. There was no use getting upset. She spoke slowly to keep her voice under control, "Are… are Ryan and I supposed to be a triplet?"

Louise sighed. The gig was up. Sharpay knew something and she wouldn't rest until she finds out more.

"Yes, that is true. Why don't you call your brother in here and I'll explain,"

Sharpay nodded and turned to walk out the door, her voice carrying through each room as she made her way to kitchen to get Ryan.

... ...

_What have I done? I can't believe I did that! I don't have fights with Maddie. What's wrong with me? When did everything get so difficult?_

Cody ran through his thoughts frantically, banging his head back against the wall of the elevator. He lost track of how many times the door opened and closed and the looks of pity that the people wanting to go into the elevator gave him before they backed away slowly.

_Maybe I should have just pressed the 30__th__ floor button so I wouldn't have had to deal with the constant opening and closing of the doors. You're supposed to be the smart twin, Cody, use your brain!_

The elevator doors opened for the final time when it reached the top of the hotel and Cody decided to end his trip here and walked out.

He didn't know where he was going on this floor. All he knew was that London lived in the pent house suite a few doors down and he really did not want or need to go there. It seemed every time he had a conversation with her, he was constantly dumbing down his sentences. _I don't think London would understand this. Heck, I don't even understand most of it! _

The January weather was too cold to go out to the hot tub, so Cody walked all the way to the end of the hallway to sit on the carpeted floor. He needed to think. Better yet, he needed a distraction.

Cody pulled out his cell phone that was in pants pocket and began to play with the ringtones. He had the same tone for most of the people in his contacts, but chose a few different ones for specific people like his mom, Zack, his dad, Maddie… He stopped his thoughts remembering the ringtone that he chose for Maddie when he first got his phone at the end of August. He scrolled down to her name and smiled when he saw what song was underneath her phone number. He remembers that day perfectly. He knew then that the crush he had on her was no longer just a crush.

- - "Hey, Maddie!" Cody exclaimed as he entered the revolving doors of the hotel on that hot, August day. He approached the candy counter as Maddie looked up from her magazine and smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hey, Cody. What's up?" Maddie asked genuinely interested.

"Mom just bought Zack and I our very own cell phones!" Cody said excitedly holding his flip phone in his extended hand proudly in front of Maddie.

Amused, Maddie leaned back, "She actually bought you two cell phones?" she wondered. The last time that the twins had asked their mom for cell phones she shot them down in an instant saying that they were not responsible enough to have the privilege of owning their own mobile device unless they paid for it themselves.

Cody's wide smile faltered for a moment, but quickly regained its brightness, "Well, she didn't actually have to pay them. We each got the same phone that was the one offered for free with our mom's plan so she only has to pay for usage."

"Nice," Maddie replied with a giggle. She pointed to the phone in his hand, "Have you chosen ringtones for anyone yet… namely a certain intelligent, blond, and, if I do say so myself, beautiful candy counter girl, who you absolutely adore?" Maddie smiled innocently.

"Well, no," Cody answered looking down at his phone, passing it to his other hand, "I couldn't decide which song would fit."

"I can help with that," Maddie said proudly. Before Cody even knew what she was going to do, he felt his phone being plucked out of his hand and into Maddie's.

"Hey! Give that back! Maddie!" Cody reached his arm across to take his phone back, but Maddie quickly turned around so her back was to the candy counter. She pressed down on buttons on the phone to scroll through the menus.

Coming to the conclusion that Maddie was not going to relinquish his phone easily, Cody ran around the other side of the counter to try and throw Maddie off guard. She evaded him again, continuing to maneuver herself so her back was always to Cody.

"Can you at least tell me what you are choosing?" he asked letting out a sigh.

"Nope!" Maddie turned around to show off a devious smile, "Because I haven't chosen anything yet."

After searching through the options, Maddie finally looked up from the phone to Cody, who was still standing next to her.

"How about this one?" She smirked as she pressed the select button and the preview sounded through the phone's speakers.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic it's fan—_

"No!" Cody interrupted putting his hands up as Maddie giggled and stopped the song, "Anything but that." He finished, sighing in relief.

"Anything?" Maddie raised her eyebrows before attending back to the phone.

"Just don't make it embarrassing, okay Maddie?"

"How long have you known me?" Maddie threw him a look

"Three almost four years," Cody responded, confused on where she was going with this.

"Exactly. And in those three years, have I ever done anything to hurt or embarrass you?"

"Well, no, but this—"

"But nothing. I care about you, Cody. I would never purposefully put you in a position that would not be positive. You're one of my best friends and I trust you just as I'm sure you trust me, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend too, Maddie. I know I can always count on you," Cody replied with a smile, "You're always right anyway." He grinned cheekily.

She let out a giggle, "Thanks Cody, but I'm not right all the time." She pulled him into a friendly hug, still keeping her hand on the open cell phone as she reached around his back.

"Now, I think I found the perfect ringtone for when I call you," Maddie moved the phone so she held it between the two of them. She pressed the select button and the 30-second sound was released from the speakers.

"I love this song and I think he sings it wonderfully," Maddie gushed

"It's not very loud…" Cody said as the song faded into its finish. Maddie smacked his arm lightly and he amended his statement.

"It's perfect," He concluded as the smile on Maddie's face grew in accomplishment. - -

Cody flipped his phone closed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. _I need to fix this. How can I get my friendship with Maddie back to the way it was before? _

He looked down at his phone, turning it over in his hands. Thinking back to his ringtones, Cody's eyes widened in realization. _I know what I can do! The song! The song Maddie chose for me to hear when she calls! It is perfect. It will take a few more times to plan though for this to run smoothly… not to mention how embarrassed I will be…_ Cody stopped his thoughts remembering what Maddie had said that day in August –_"I care about you… you're one of my best friends and I trust you…"_—and he smiled, continuing to contemplate his plan. _She's totally worth it._

Cody pushed himself off the ground and stood tall. He made his way to the elevators pressed the down button. He stood back waiting for the doors to open but to no avail as the elevator decided to run extremely slow at this point in time. _Great, right when I reach an epiphany, the elevator decides not to show up!_ Frustrated, Cody pressed the down arrow a few more times for good measure before swiveling around to head for the stairs. He needed to get to Maddie to enact the first part of his plan (the second to be determined later) quickly… before he looses his nerve.

* * *

**AN:** So, how did you like this chapter? I know I've said this before, but I feel as if my writing improved, yet degraded as well, if that makes any sense. :)

Thoughts on Cody? Maddie? The Evans?

I'm sorry for the long wait, I was stuck on this chapter for a bit. I have started the next chapter, but I'm not exactly sure how it's going to play out. I'll try to update relatively (as compared to my other updates) soon.

Thank you for sticking with me. It is very much appreciated!

I love when you take time to review, so please do. =D

**_Smartypink  
***_**


	14. Believe it or Not

At long last... here is the next chapter! Ta-da! :D

**Chapter 12 ~ Believe it or Not**

– _Maddie_ –

There is a large part of Maddie that has always loved the twins. Since the day that they walked into the Tipton to start their new life, she knew they would forever be a part of hers. Even when Zack and Cody would casually walk up to the candy counter after coming home from school and Zack would lean his arm across the counter and utter what became his trademark phrase, she only loved them more. Much to Zack's dismay, she only loved him as a brother, the brother that she wished she had instead of that booger, Liam who currently resided down the hall from her room.

However, her feelings for Cody were always a little different than those for Zack. What she felt for the quieter twin was not younger brotherly at all. Besides the time she babysat for the twins, Maddie never felt that much older than Cody. Of course she always knew of the three-year age difference, but he was her intellectual equal, sometimes even more so, whom she has had plenty of in depth conversations. They held similar morals. When Cody ran for president, Maddie had no qualms about backing him over Zack. She related to the unfairness of not getting something she wanted because of London and wholeheartedly agreed with his campaign to improve the school. She didn't need to talk down to Cody or berate him for constant childish acts. She can just speak freely about her day, her family, her opinions, and listen to him as well. He quickly became her best friend, the one person she knew she could count on.

Maddie never had trouble talking about anything with Cody, that is, until now. Ever since that kiss her mind has been swimming. Every time she glances at Cody, even _thinks_ about him, she cannot see him as just her best friend. She had to hold herself back earlier when she hugged him after he gave her that compliment. She had the urge to be flirtatious, to catch his attention like she would with other guys when she wants to go out with them. She didn't mean to start a fight with him at all, but all her thoughts were jumbled. Nothing was making sense in her head. Feelings and actions that she has when she catches the eyes of an attractive male were trying to be shown when she was with Cody! He's her best friend, who also happens to be three years younger; this wasn't supposed to happen, right?

A few minutes after Emily had left the premises, Maddie stood up and took her position behind the candy counter once more. It wasn't a busy day for her today, but she didn't want to get in trouble with Moseby regardless. Letting out a long sigh, Maddie rested her head in her hand as she placed her arm on the counter. _Why is this happening now? We've always been touchy feely with each other and I've never thought anything of it. Now as soon as it's mentioned that he likes me and kisses me, those moments become more? Have I always liked Cody too?_

Her mind flashed her back to a few days before her 17th birthday. She had just received her official driver's license in the mail from passing her road test the month before and she couldn't wait to take a ride in the car by herself. Even though she could have done it before her license came in the mail, Eileen had wanted her to wait until she had the official ID before going out alone. She remembers driving to work that day and walking into the Tipton twirling her keys around her finger. Since it had been the beginning of summer vacation, the twins were lounging on the lobby couches deciding how they were going to spend their day. Moseby was the first one to come up and congratulate her, followed closely by the twins.

**– –** "Ah… congratulations, Madeline! I see you are now a licensed driver!" Moseby exclaimed, lengthening his words as he approached the almost 17-year-old, arms outstretched.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby!" Maddie smiled enthusiastically, embracing the hotel manager in a friendly hug, "This feeling is almost better than how I felt when my sister moved out and I got my own room."

No sooner had she voiced these words, Zack and Cody jumped off of the two couches they were currently occupying and bounded over to Maddie.

"Hey, sweet thang!" Zack leaned his arm across Maddie's shoulders as he gave her a wide, flirtatious smile, "Looks like we can go for a road trip… just the two of us." Zack waggled his eyebrows up and down as he looked up at Maddie.

"Nice try, Zack. Ask me again in ten years," Maddie quipped back in her typical fashion, all the while sporting an amused smile on her face.

Zack pulled back with a smug look on face, "You say that now, but just wait _three years_ when I get _my_ license. You'll be begging to go cruisin' in my red-hot convertible." He said smoothly as he moved his hand in front of him in a flowing motion.

"And where, might I ask, are you getting this convertible?" Cody asked, taking a step forward to be closer to the conversation. He glanced at Maddie, who was giving him a trying-not-to-laugh smile, allowing him to understand that she was laughing at the situation too.

Zack shrugged nonchalantly, "No idea, I haven't exactly thought everything through."

Cody rolled his eyes, sighing. _Of course, that is typical Zack. _To fill the void of silence, Cody decided to add his own two cents in about driving, and in typical Cody fashion, had more planned than Zack, having thought about this previously.

"When I get my license, I'm not going to get a car right away. I'm saving up my money for college so it's less of a burden on mom," He said proudly.

Zack rolled his eyes at his brother, "Are we even related? Why are you so selfish?" He ended in a stage whisper, suppressing a chuckle.

"Well, if I did get a car, who would I take with me on the road trip since you'll be in your own car and in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have a girlfriend?" Cody asked playing along. He smiled widely, enjoying the lighthearted conversation.

"Hmm," Zack placed his thumb and forefinger around his chin as he slouched down in a thinking position. After a few seconds of steam coming out of his ears, Zack stood up straight and looked at Cody then Maddie. Expressing his elation, Zack continued, "It would be perfect if Maddie had a twin or something, then while I'm road-tripping with Maddie, you can do the same with her twin, who will have it goin' on too…. Wait, in that case, maybe they should both go with me, sorry, Cody."

Cody let out a laugh before responding. He wonders sometimes what goes on in that mind of Zack's. Maddie on the other hand, was appalled at Zack's comment. She was not, hypothetical situation or not, going to be played around with like a pawn.

"Why do I have to be with Maddie's twin? Why can't I go with Maddie?" Cody asked curiously

"Because Maddie's my girl. She belongs with me," Zack said confidently, showing off his cute, fourteen-year-old smile.

"Excuse me, Zacky, but I believe I can choose for myself," Maddie said seriously, but with a amused glint in her eye, "And I would much rather go on Cody's road trip."

Cody smiled and looked at Zack in an I-told-you-so manner.

She winked at Cody before focusing back to Zack, "After all, Cody and I are very much alike. We love each other and are going to spend the rest of our lives together, didn't you know?" She looked pointedly at Cody to let him to play along.

He nodded, creating a large grin on face, "Of course, we've been planning it for awhile now. After college, we're going to meet and elope in Vegas."

"Exactly!" Maddie agreed, smiling wide before realizing the entirety of the sarcastic comment from Cody, "What?"

"It's ok, Maddie, that would never happen," Cody responded rationally with a glint in his eye, "Waiting until the end of the college is way too far away. Ha-ha."

"Oh, very funny, Cody!" Maddie answered lightheartedly as she put an arm around his shoulders and looked down at him with a smile, "You're lucky you're adorable." They continued to laugh, all three of them, for the next few minutes before Maddie took _both_ of Martins for a ride in her car. **– –**

**–****–**

_Have I always flirted with Cody? Why have I not realized this?_ _I can't dwell on this now, though. Maybe if I forget about it, I can go back to the time when I didn't know any of this and nothing had happened at the park._

As Maddie thought back to why she was having this dilemma, it became strikingly apparent that she was making a big deal out of nothing. _Why am I freaking out over this? It was just a kiss! I've kissed lots of guys before so this shouldn't be any different. It's not like we had sex or anything. The next time I see Cody, I will be able to act like everything is still the same… because it is! Our lips just happened to touch… and then he said he liked me… and then I realized I like him… no I didn't! I'm thinking it. I never _said _it! Humph! Take that Maddie! _

_Oh great, now I'm talking to myself… perfect._

Maddie turned back to her computer with another sigh trying to convince herself that everything will work itself out eventually. Taking her mind off of the Cody matters, she decided to continue to research on her biological family. Having a free period in her day (besides lunch), Maddie was able to finish the majority of her homework before the school day had ended and did not have to worry about doing anything besides some reading when she arrived at home. Maddie focused her energy on the screen in front of her.

During her conversation with Mr. Menzel, Maddie found out that he was her uncle, Adam. He confirmed that he was the one that the Evans had visited before Maddie and Emily were left with the Fitzpatricks. Maddie was so into finding some new information that she forgot about the instant messenger that was still open from last night, hiding behind the Internet window that she was currently viewing.

Maddie clicked on the first of the links brought up by Google. It brought her to Evan's International Corporation website, the company headed by Vance Evans. Locating the link for 'The Company's Beginnings,' Maddie began to read up on her biological father's work and when he moved on from working for that sleazy boss that Eileen was telling them about last night. No sooner had she scrolled down to the company's many affiliates, a slight ping struck from her computer, pulling her attention to the instant message window that popped up.

Sharctress: (4:35 pm) Hey Emily! I talked to my mom (well, I should refer to her as our mom now, right?) last night. She confirmed everything. We are sisters. She showed Ryan and I our birth certificates and then proceeded to tell us that you and Maddie needed yours? Maybe this was supposed to happen… so we can connect again.

Maddie, startled at the sudden appearance of the instant message since she was not aware she was even logged in, blinked a few times as stared at the screen. _I never logged out of Emily's name? Sharpay just IMed me… this will be interesting._

Emstatic92: (4:39 pm) Hi Sharpay! This is Maddie, actually. We never logged out from the last time so that's why I'm on Emily's name. Meeting would be great. And just thought you should know, I found out that one of the math teachers at my school is Uncle Adam Menzel. He filled in some information about life before Emily and I became Fitzpatricks.  
Sharctress: (4:41 pm) Maddie? Heyy! I still can't believe I have another twin. How can you forget these things? And isn't Uncle Adam great? He took Ryan and I to our first Broadway show.  
Emstatic92: (4:41 pm) I know! It's crazy. But we definitely should meet soon. Are you visiting him any time?  
Sharctress: (4:42 pm) Actually… yes. We're visiting him in a few weeks to see the Boston production of Wicked.  
Emstatic92: (4:43 pm) No way…. Seriously?  
Sharctress: (4:43 pm) yep! It's going to be great! We saw the original cast on Broadway a few years ago so this will be interesting to see how it compares.  
Emstatic92: (4:44 pm) Nice! Emily and I are going to see it too. No joke.

**–****–**

Meanwhile on the 23rd floor, Zack and Emily are waiting for the elevator. Zack put an arm around Emily's shoulders and gave her a wide grin.

"So, Emily, what do you say after all of this is over, we go out for some pizza and arcade games. I can show my awesome skills at car racing as I beat everyone who comes to play against me." Zack said smoothly as they waited.

Emily widened her eyes. She smirked, "Oh really? That's all well and good, but you've obviously never raced against me before. I'll have you know I can wipe that grin right off your face when you lose."

"I take that as a challenge. You're on," Zack looked at her squarely in the eyes.

"Bring it," Emily said keeping her ground.

They were broken out of their stance when the elevator doors opened with a ding. Tearing their eyes away from each other they walked into the small space and pressed the button to descend to the lobby.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter was so short (compared to the other ones) and I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be better! I promise. :D

This chapter was focused mainly on Maddie, hence the reason why I put her name underneath the chapter title. The next chapter will be more Cody focused, as well as Emily and Zack. I'm just trying something new to see how it works out. Do you like it? good? bad?

Reviews make stories better, so please review! =D

_**Smartypink  
*****_


End file.
